Two Pieces (Part 1 of My Today, Tomorrow and Forever Series)
by stateofpatty6
Summary: Ian and Patty we're childhood best friends and lovers. After 13 years, she doesn't remember him, he tries to make her remember, circumstances prevent them from being together. Will their love last or will they end it without a reason. Find out here on the Part 1 of the My Today, Tomorrow and Forever Series. Song is Two Pieces by Demi Lovato. Ian Somerhalder fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar

A/N: Soooo… I've been thinking I need make an Ian Somerhalder fanfiction… because… yeah well… a. I'm soo in love with him, trying to hide it once in a while xD [the list goes on]

Ohh well! I decided to make this fanfiction so that I could share my version of how I _wish_ my life would be… if I was with Ian xD – you know what I mean.

I know this first chapter isn't that good, but at least please try to read a few more chapters after this. Yes, it's on the FSOG category, it's not fifty-ish until a couple more chapters after the 10th or so. Just please try to read a few more chapters then you decide if you want to read it or now. The first chapter sucks I know, because a lotta people are reading this but then, not many views for the 2nd chapter. : )

Enjoy!

**Two Pieces**

**Chapter 1**

**Familiar**

"Hell yes!" Reem yelled from behind me, she faced me held my shoulders and started shaking me like milk shake. "They're coming to frigging town! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Jeez dude" I told her. She's been my best friend since like… forever. We've been like sisters and she's my twin… well… the calmed version, but not when her favorites are coming to town. "It's just a conference at the mall then, a book signing here." I always wondered why we chose to open a bookstore.

"It's not just _a _conference… it's _the _conference!"

"Ugh! Celebrities… again!" I exclaimed. Last year it was the cast of Pretty Little Liars and now… the cast of The Vampire Diaries… dear lord!

The very next day when I entered the bookstore, I screamed out with my eyes closed "Reem?! You here?"

Since I come from the back door no one sees me enter much, she enters from the front door… I enter from the back.

Out of nowhere Reem came in front of me with a huge grin on her face. "They're here!" she squeaked in a tiny little voice

"What?!" I exclaimed in a very, very loud voice "You didn't even call me?!"

I pushed her out of the way and went to the counter finding 10 or so people in front of me, all of their attention on me.

One pair of eyes, very familiar eyes, caught my attention; those eyes were looking at me like I'm a wild cat.

"Um… Hi?" I said.

"Good morning, Miss Rivera? Am I right?" Ian Somerhalder said, I almost wanted to shake like hell and melt but I stop myself and snap myself back to reality.

"Um… yeah… please call me Patty" I said, he grinned at me. His eyes are so damn mesmerizing.

"I'm Ian, Ian Somerhalder and these are my co – stars." He looks over the other people in my bookstore.

"I'm aware of that" I quickly mutter, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

_You are such a fucking bone-head! _My evil little talker in my left shoulder hisses at me _they're here for the book signing thingy._

"Where here for the conference." He said, I can't look anywhere else… he's just so… hypnotizing.

"Oh... of course… yes... how you could I forget…" I stammer, Reem giggles from behind me. I give her a look, the shut-the-ef-up-or-you're-fired! Look, she suddenly stops.

I look back at Ian who is still staring at me with questioning eyes and _is he worried?! About you?! _ My little invisible buddy in my left hisses at me while the one on my right just said _Awww… how sweet!_ I look back at Reem, "Is everything ready?"

"Yup" she says happily.

"Good morning, Strawberry shortcakes!" Mika says as she and Jeremiah enter from the front door.

"Should I start singing the theme song of Strawberry shortcake or Dora the explorer?" Jeremiah asks Mika, who was busy texting. "Dunno" she says distractedly.

"Dora, Dora…" Jere starts singing out of tune

"Shut up." Mika says looking at him.

"Okay"

"Guys!" I say through gritted teeth.

They look up at me – finally! – Then at our visitors.

"Oh shit!" they mutter in unison.

"Yeah shit." I tell them sarcastically "Close the door and windows… and curtains… pretend we're still close… let's open in an hour."

"Yes ma'am…" Reem, Mika and Jere say together...

"Good… um why don't you guys sit down." I told Ian and his friends.

"Your bookstore looks like a library" Michael says as he sits down beside Matt.

"Um... yeah… I kinda did that on purpose."

"Hmm cool…"

An hour later, it started… a lot of people were in the store while all of them we're sitting in a desk signing and answering a few questions and… taking pictures.

I went to the adult section of the store and pulled out a copy of Succubus Dreams by Richelle Mead, sat on the floor and started reading.

By the time it was over the crowd started becoming lesser by the minute, and when they were gone, we all had to clean. Ian and his buddies left to go back to the hotel.

When we finished cleaning and arranging things, I went back to my reading and walked the stairs to my apartment which was 2 blocks downtown, near to the hotel.

I wish I had a car though it would be faster to go there.

"Good evening, Patricia." Mrs. Locklear said as she exited her apartment, she was an old lady, gray hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. "I'm just going to get my husband from the airport." For an old lady, she's pretty strong.

"That's great Mrs. Locklear. Tell him I said 'hi' and that I'll see I'm sometime around" I said and smiled sweetly, she smiled back, I've been here since college, she was always there when I needed someone to talk to since I lived alone. And her husband, the man has to come home to her just to get a taste of her special blueberry pie.

"Is that all? Do you need anything when I get back?" she asked sweetly

"Nothing ma'am. Just my neighbor grandma and her husband… in one piece." I smiled at her, it was our joke. She got into like 3 accidents and here she is… Skyscraper. She's like a grandmother to me, always calling my on the phone when I'm not yet home. Making me eat some of the food she's inventing. And now I pay her back by taking care of her on weekends and singing for her visitors.

She laughed "Alright, alright! I promise I'll be back in one piece sweetie."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no, no, dear. You look tired enough. Get some hot chocolate with cinnamon and rest," she smiled.

"Alright ma'am if you want me to." I laughed

"Good night, Patty"

"Night! Drive safe!"

Once inside I was greeted by my lovely pets. Huskie who was a gray Siberian husky. Grey, the cat who was named after Ian that looked like the white cat in Cats and Dogs, Mika named him. Church, the grey Persian cat named after Church in The Mortal Instruments, and Silver, my German Sheppard. Once they already said their 'hi's to me they left me alone.

"You know, you should've said hi to him, or hug him, and gave him a cheek to cheek kiss at least." Reem said when she came over for dinner.

"Why should I? I mean, I'm being rude or anything, but people like him need space… as in a big space"

"You just don't wanna be near him…" she muttered.

"Correct, madam."

"W-why?!" she asked frustrated

"Because… they are celebrities, they need space."

"Alien."

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"You're hiding something from me" Reem told me with a demanding voice

"I'm not" good thing I took acting classes every summer when I go to Manila every once in a while.

"Don't lie to me, I know you are!"

"Alright, lady!" I laugh at her "He was my neighbor in Covington… got more questions?"

Reem took a moment or two then said "Other than 'Have you kissed him?' not really." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Nope" I told her drinking my blueberry juice "Missed that chance"

"Dammit, Patty!" she exclaimed and banged her head on the table while I laughed at her.

The next morning I was sitting behind the counter reading The Mortal Instruments: City of Fallen Angels by Cassandra Clare when someone came to the counter.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you have Fifty Shades Freed by E. L. James?" the man asked, I looked up… and there he was, again. He was here last night, can't they just leave town and leave me in peace. Behind him were 3 other guys; Michael Trevino, Paul Wesley and Steven R. McQueen. "Hi!" they said in unison. While Steven showed his iPad to me that had words written.

**We are begging you don't give him the book**

Then they smiled at me showing me their pearly whites, acting all innocent.

"Hi," I said nervously "Um..." I looked at them then back at Ian "Not really, the last one of Fifty Shades Freed was bought like an hour ago and the new one will be coming in a week".

"Dammit" Ian muttered.

"The book is running away from you" Steven said thoughtlessly as he was playing something in his iPad.

"Definitely hates you" Paul said grinning looking at Steven's iPad.

"I'm cursed… for life just because of looking for that book" Ian said looking the ceiling.

"And Joe is gonna kill you, your explanation of being cursed" Michael said looking at Ian, he looked at me grinning then looked at the back of Ian's head and stuck his tongue out like a two year old, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I saw that, Trevino. I saw that." Ian said looking at the mirrored ceiling then looked down at me "Why aren't you having special powers? Shouldn't you have like magical Smurfberries and make then get here quick, like an instant delivery?" Ian asked me, in other words 'Tell then too hurry the fuck up please or else!' I looked at Steven he was writing something… I could tell it's just not the way you move your fingers on a screen when you are playing Angry Birds.

"Nope, next week. Whoever this Joe person is you can give him my copy, it's new…" I said without thinking.

All three guys looked at me shaking their heads like Taz from Looney toons.

Ian's eye widened as he looked at me "Really? Reaaalllyyy?" he asked holding his hands in front on me like he was praying.

"Yes. Price is still there, I didn't write anything on it and no cracks or torn pages or folded pages." I told Ian

"Please, please! I swear I'll buy you a new one if you give me this one today please! I'm begging you!" said Ian like he was selling his soul, while the guys behind him we're mouthing 'no, no, no' and 'don't please' again and again while shaking their heads. That's when Steven's iPad went up again

**Mike says he want to talk to you, in private! Now.**

"Hmm… let me check but I need one of you guys to help me look for it" I looked at all four of them, while Ian was staring at me with puppy eyes, Michael raised his hand. "Michael maybe?" I told them, their eyes were shining like Christmas lights and I wanted to laugh so hard.

"Alright!" Michael said.

When we went to my apartment which was the second floor of the bookstore, I closed the door and asked him "Why are you guys saying no and why does Ian want it like his life depends on it?"

Michael held my wrist and pulled me near the couch away from the door

"Look… Daniel Gillies and Joseph Morgan made a bet with Ian and said that if Ian finds a copy of fifty shades freed they will clean his car. That's it. Although they said if he doesn't find one….. They'll shave his head… not totally shaved but like my hair"

All I could do was laugh so loud. "I'm serious and Ian doesn't want his hair cut. So we're all siding with Daniel and Joe. And all of them told me , Steven and Paul to come with Ian, so that we could keep an eye on him, making sure he won't bat his beautiful puppy eye's to the ladies and pretend that we're on his side."

"Oooh okay, I get it. Hair cut huh?! But when are you gonna tell him that you guys aren't on his side? Plus… did you guys come here to bookstore on purpose?"

Michael held his breath then said with and exhale "Yes, we came on purpose, but it was for a good cause. Joe and Dan betting that Ian likes you. And that's why …. Okay! Lemme make this clear!" He exclaimed when I looked at his with a questioning look.

"So… Joe and Dan are betting. Joe says that Ian likes you when we came here, as he said, while Dan disagrees. He thinks that Ian does like you, but like he knows you before last night. So they made a bet that if Joe wins, Dan will clean Joe's car and pay him 200 bucks, and if Joe loses he'll clean Dan's car and pay 200. Get it?" he said

"Yeah okay I get it. Then?"

"Then… that's when Ian got called. Joe and Dan called him and told him in front of all of us. 'I bet you to get me something I want and I'll clean that filthy old rag with Dan' he told Ian, then Ian asked him 'Well I could use this bet my car is pretty dusty. So what do you want and earring? Girls? My underwear?' "He stopped as I laughed "Yeah I know, then, that was when Joe said 'get me the last book of Fifty Shades of Grey, either paperback or hardcover… not an E-book and we'll clean it, but if you don't, you're getting a haircut just like Mike.' And he agreed on the bet. So now… if you give him the book what will happen is… Joe and Dan will get the hair cut."

"Ohh okay."I said realizing.

"AND! Read this." He handed his phone to which showed the text.

**From: Joe**

**"Hi, Patricia, if Mike is showing you this message right now. Please don't give Ian the book everyone on set told me to tell you to side with us. So, please, don't give him the book. **** Thank you. –Cast of TVD**

**P.S: Come to the studio today don't tell him that you have the book tell him when you are all here and you'll watch a live haircut show. ****"**

"Okay… guess I have no choice but to side with you guys. Just let me get my bag. But wait… you guys don't know what I meant by to price, no fold and stuff?"

"No," Mike said "That's why I raised my hand."

"Oh.. Well… I actually meant e-book" he started laughing so hard that he fell on my couch and I went to get my bag.

As we went downstairs, Mike was wiping the corner of his eyes.

"Okay got the book."

"Alright! By the way Joe just called and told me that you should come with us" said Ian.

"Oh alright then." _That's because Mike told Joe it's an e-book. _ I thought to myself "I'll just tell Mika that she needs to be out here."

I left the bookstore and headed for my car, that's when I found out as well, that they walked all the way to the bookstore with security in a separate car following them. But they knew that. As we entered their filming location, and got out of my car Joe came running with Daniel right behind him. Joe scooped me up in his arms for a tight hug and spun me around. "Ahh! My lucky charm" he said in a low voice while Ian was talking to the security guards. "Thank you so much for coming and watching the show, the live show" Dan said then asked while Joe was near to us "Does he know you, or do you know him before you saw him last night?" loud enough for Joe to hear, with a grin and a wink "Yeah, I do, but don't tell him" I said before looking at Joe and saying "I'm sorry" He just smiled and said "It's alright, I'll make Matt Davis help me." Joe winked at me. Ian was running, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" he said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking in a tent.

When we entered the tent, Ian let go of me stood on a chair and made his announcement, "Show off loser" Daniel and Joe muttered in unison and nudged me I was in the middle of both them. I opened my bag and opened my galaxy tab and opened fifty shades freed e-book and kept it on the cover.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am not going to get my haircut because Miss Rivera over here, bought the book for me." He paused and grinned at me the motioned with his hand at me. "Please show them the book"

Joe, Daniel, Paul, Mike and Steven we're already laughing even before I pulled out my tab, and I couldn't help but grin and giggle as I pulled out my tab and showed him the cover.

Ian's grin disappeared and looked at him looked at Mike, Paul and Steven with death stares as they stopped laughing for a second and ran while Ian chased them. Joe and Dan still beside me and laughing hard.

"Oh damn that was good!" Dan said as everyone in the tent laughed alone with them, I couldn't help but laugh too.

An hour later, Ian was frowning looking at his much shorted hair at the mirror.

"I hate my hair!" he screamed which caused everyone to look and laugh.

He turned to face me. "I can't believe it was an e-book! You tricked me."

I was just laughing, then I said. "I'm so sorry. I was very unaware of this bet."

"You're such a liar. And a good actress. But it's obvious that you're a part of this, Joe and Dan are sitting and standing beside you making sure I won't kill you."

"I'm sorry" I said "But hey… you look good"

"Thanks" he said sadly as he looked at the mirror a kept tilting his head to look at him hair. "God! I look weird."

That next morning I opened Good Morning America I fell off of the bar stool as I saw Ian's new haircut on T.V. and texted Joe telling him Ian's hair is getting famous.

All night long I could help but think about what happened to Ian, I mean I have never in my life thought I'd see him again… the last time I saw him, well… he was in Covington, studying college and I was still young.. very young in fact. I laugh at the memory. "I cannot believe it! I cannot believe it!" I said out loud talking to myself while laughing so hard. When I stop laughing, I turn to look at the time; it's nearly 2 am… then a funny thought came to me. I got up and opened my laptop, as I opened iTunes I made a playlist but I was wondering which song I was going to play first. It was 2:05am when I made a decision and started playing 2AM(Breathe) by Anna Nalick, I placed the laptop on my side table and let myself think for a while, maybe even remember a couple of old memories, with Ian, old forgotten memories as I started to drift off and saw an old memory with Ian.

A/N : Do you see those two buttons, Review and Next/Chapter 2… Click review then go to the next one - Review/Fave/Follow :-)

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

A/N: This chapter is different; only, it's still from young Ian and young Patty's POVs.

**Chapter 2 - Flashback**

**December 25 1995**

**Ian 17, Patty 13.**

**Patty's POV.**

Christmas Parties, ugh. It's like a toootally great time of the year, but not when you enter the door of the house where your neighbors live, then you parents ignore you in an instant just when the cheerful hello started. _Damn! I hate this life. _

"Come on in," says Mrs. Somerhalder "Dinner will be ready in a few."

Right after that, instant babble, I wonder if I'll end up like mom when I get married. I shake my head to forget the thought.

"Baby," said dad, I'm called baby because I'm an only child "I forgot my watch, could you go get it for me?"

"Yeah, dad. Sure, no prob. Keys?" he hands me the keys and I walk back to the house which was like 2 houses left of the Somerhalders. As I walked I was a boy in his bicycle, on his way to a house near mine, when I looked up, he smiled at me. And instead of going to his mom, he followed me instead.

"Why are you walking all alone, in the middle of a very snowy night?" he asks

"My dad told me to get his watch, why do you care?"

He flinched at what I said, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you're no planning to ignore mom's party, she might get disappointed."

"You're a Somerhalder?" I ask him.

"Yup." he points at his eyes, of course I saw his brother, and I didn't notice they have the same eye color. "I'm Ian." he says as he stops his bike to shake my hand.

"Pat Rivera." I shake his hand.

"Nickname?"

"Yup."

"Well hurry up, I'll wait for you here."

"Alright." I say as I run inside the house and grabbed my dad's watch which was in the dining table.

As I got out of the house, Ian was still there, I walked up to him and we walked to his house. "Are you new around here?" Ian asks breaking the silence.

"No. Maybe you just don't see me because I don't come out of the house."

"Hmm why don't you come out?"

"Because I'm homeschooled, I only have 3 friends but two are in London as we speak and one is in Saudi"

"So, no friends here in Covington?"

"Nope."

"Why don't we be friends?"

"You sure?" I ask, "I'm complicating enough."

"I doubt that." he winks at me.

**May 25 1998**

**Ian 19, Patty 15**

It's been 2? 3 years, I think, since I met Ian, and all I did was stay at home, study, eat, spend time with family and hang out with Ian, well... mostly hang out with Ian. This week however was boring. Mom told me to stay inside since it's raining and seems like Ian won't come over. So I just stayed there, sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. I was about to nap when the doorbell woke me up again. "I'll get it!" I yelled. I got up and ran to the door, as I opened the door, I found a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at me. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. He chuckled then hugged me back, "Hey, I missed you all week!"

"I missed you too." I said and hugged him tighter, and then I felt water in my arms. Then I noticed he's wet. _Crap!_ "Why are you here and why are you wet?"

He rolled his eyes, "Duh! I'm here to see you because I missed you! And I ran out of the house while it was raining."

"Get in." he walked in and I made him wait in the living room, as I went to get him a towel.

"Here" I said as I handed him the towel. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"What?" he asks in disbelief "Have you ever played in the rain before?"

Before I could answer he cut me off, "Wait don't answer that. Come with me." he said. I started shaking my head, "No! Ian, no!" I said as he started to pull me out of the house. "Come on! I've never seen you have fun before!" he pulled harder which made me hold on to the door frame. "I'd rather be alone at home and not have fun rather than to get sick and have fun."

"Doesn't make sense to me, one time only Patty."

"No!"

"That's it! You leave me no choice!" he stopped pulling but he picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. I screamed as the rain hit my behind, it was so cold. "Put me down Somerhalder!" I told him as I hit his behind.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he says as he hits me in my behind as well.

"You have no right to do that!" I yelled at him, "Put. Me. Down!"

"One condition."

"I don't care what the fucking condition is, put me down."

"You better agree with condition, or I'll hold you until the rain ends."

"Fine! Fine! You win! I'll do anything, just Put. Me. Down!" I yell at him as I hit him again and again.

"Be my girlfriend then." said Ian

"What?! Are you nuts?" he set me down on my feet between him. He looks into my eyes, I look into his. His eyes are so blue today, I loved it.

"I said be my girlfriend." he says with a smile "And to answer your question, yes, I'm nuts about you." I hit his chest playfully, he winks at me playfully.

"You did put me down, I guess I should run." Before I could move, Ian wrapped his arms around my waist tightly "Answer me first."

"You didn't ask anything."

"Yeah I did. I asked you to be my girlfriend." I just stared at his eyes.

"You're kidding me. I know you are, you look like a guy who'd just play with me, you look like a guy who's so called 'kiss and tell', you expect me to trust you? Worst, date you?"

Ian stares at me, "I thought you trusted me, and is it really that bad to date me?"

"I think so, I don't know if I should trust you. Girls are after you, why can't you just date them? I'm just a nobody who is your neighbor."

"A nobody?!" Ian exclaims, "A nobody, is that how you see yourself or did somebody bully you. Who bullied you? Tell me right now."

My eyes widen, "Nobody bullied me! Calm down, Ian. I thought about it."

"Calm down? Calm down?! I don't want you thinking about yourself like that!" he says as he places both of his hands on either side of my face as he continues, "You're very special to me, you don't know how my lifestyle is right now, because of my work and-"

"Work? What's your job?" I interrupt him; _I never knew he had one._

"I-I can't tell you, Patty" he says in a low voice "You might run away from me or maybe even think stuff about me and I don't want that to happen."

"Why do you think I'll do all that?" I ask him, "I'm your friend, and you think I'll betray you? Is that what you think?!"

"No, Patty, no." he says in a sad voice, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

I walk away from him, but I fail, he wrapped his arms around me again, this time from behind and much more tightly. "Let me go!" I try to push him away to break free.

"No. Listen to me, I'm in love with you and I can't help it anymore. Please, please, please! Just don't leave and give me an answer!" he says quickly. I don't stop moving, "What if _you _leave me?! How do you think I'll feel?! Do you always think about yourself only?!" he turns me around as he keeps me on the grass.

"I love you, Patty! Did you hear me or not?! I'm in love with you and you're pushing me away, physically and fucking mentally!" Suddenly I feel guilty, sad, lonely... more of guilty. A couple of minutes ago we we're so happy and now we're fighting, we never did that before. All of those feelings, I hid those feelings in a bottle inside of me and forgot about it. I look around trying to look for a reason as I look to my right, I saw Ian's mom, Edna, Bob and Robyn, looking at us from under an umbrella, Bob with his mouth hanging open, Robyn with her hand to her mouth and Edna with her hand on hurt chest with a painful look on her face. As look at Ian then behind him, at the doorway my mom and dad, holding each mother, mom as shocked as Edna. I looked back at Ian; his cheeks were red, anger. His eyes were a bit red too, he was crying too. I knew _I _was crying. I couldn't breathe that I fell and sat on the grass and started sobbing, all those years of calling Reem comes back to me. All my feelings for him that I kept as my secret, all came out on one blow.

"I think... you're in love." Reem says with a squeal. "Who _is_ this Ian guy, I mean he's the only thing you talk about every time, and I really do think you're in love with him. Start dating him, you might feel that love that you never knew."

"Look who's talking you never fell in love before, and you're saying _I'm _in love."

"Hey! I read books, bitch! Why don't you read a few?"

After I moment I ask "Do you really think its love? What if he doesn't love me? I'm just going to embarrass myself; he'll think I'm a stupid teenager!"

"I bet he does, if he does, call me again, maybe we could find out. But... before all that, make sure you don't hide your feelings, let a little bit of your love stay there, don't throw it all away, don't hide."

I cried harder remembering her words. She's right, I shouldn't hide, but I can't help it, I just had to. I suddenly notice Ian on his knees in front of me, pulling my hands away from my face. Pain, that's one thing I've never felt before. Pain because of love. "Patty?" Ian says in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry," I tell him as I start crying again, "I need time." I got up from the grass and ran to the house leaving Ian on the grass, once I got in, I grabbed the discarded towel in the floor and ran to my room, before I closed the door, and I heard Ian, scream in pain, saying 'No!' As I looked in the window, I saw Ian still on his knees on the grass, he screamed again, but this time it wasn't too loud. I saw Bob, Robyn, Edna and my parents enter the view. Bob tried to make his brother stand up and threw Ian's arm over his shoulders and walked back to the direction to their house. Edna was talking to my parents. I closed the curtains as I look back at my bed, I noticed that the discarded towel was the one that Ian used to wipe himself with before we went back to the rain. I took a shower, dressed p, locked my door as I hugged the towel. It smelled like Ian's perfume and rain, it was a pretty good combination.

**July 25 1998**

I was in my room, reading a book that Reem recommended that I should read. It was a book about Vampires, not my thing but it was pretty cool. And it distracted me, it's been raining every afternoon after what happened that day with Ian, and every day, when I wake up, he's right there on the front yard staring at me as I look at him through the window. Every day. He waves at me, I wave back, but we don't talk, he just stands waves then when I close the curtain he's still there, spends about 5 to 6 hours in the front yard. If not looking at me, he's reading a book, with an umbrella, sometimes no book or umbrella. My parents didn't mind that he stays there; they actually encouraged me to talk to him all the time, but all I do is tare at him through a window. One afternoon I woke up with mom knocking the door.

"Baby, open the door."

"I won't if he's there."

"He's not here. I promise." As I got up and opened the door, I saw my mom and Bob, he looks, weird. "Hey."

"Um... hey" I said with a panicked tone. "What's up?"

"It's Ian, he..." Bob pauses for a minute then looks at me then tries again but I interrupt him, "What happened?!"

"He- his in the hospital." suddenly I'm fully awake. "Give me a couple of minutes; I'm going to get ready. Can I get to the hospital with you?"

"Yeah." As he went downstairs I ran to the window and opened the curtain, he's not there, Ian's not there. I ran to the shower and got myself ready within 15 minutes, damn what a record.

As my mom drove me and Bob to the hospital, he led me to Ian's room, the doctor was talking to Edna and Robyn. "What happened?" I asked as I reached them.

"Fever, dehydration… it seems like stress too." said the doctor, "He's been much stressed out and dehydrated, and well, sick."

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"Of course." he says. I hug Robyn then Edna, "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, sweetie." said Edna as she rubbed my back and hugged me back and told me what Ian's job is as I asked her.

As I entered the room, Ian was awake watching T.V., I closed the door behind me then he looked up then his eyes widen, "Patty?" he says in a whisper as I walked to him. I leaned down, wrapped my arms on his torso and cried as I kept telling that I'm sorry. He rubbed my back and kissed my head and kept telling me to stop crying and that he was going to be alright as I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat as I lay my head on his chest.

I woke lying down on a bed with white walls and the sound of something. As I looked up, Ian was staring at me then he smiled a happy smile. I smiled back at him but inside I felt bad since it was my fault that he's in a hospital. "Hi" he said in a whisper.

"Hi, how long was I out?"

"A couple of hours, I could watch you sleep all day long." he smiled, I smiled back at him then said "I'm sorry."

"Stop." he says, I could tell he was irritated that I kept apologizing. "It's not your fault, it was mine. I kept looking at you from the front yard, not eating anything, not sleeping, only drinking tiny sips of water from the rain. I wanted to be there every day, to tell you that I love you, but you never come out, I never came in because I knew you might not like it." he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, but I don't know of we should be together."

"Why would you think that?" he asks, hurt.

"I asked your mom about your job." I told him.

"I make a lot of time for you. Just be my girlfriend."

"I don't know. I mean, what if I don't get to talk to you or see you as much as I want to, plus, I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"You are complicating as you said when we first met. You're enough for me Patty; I don't need anything other than you. You. That's the only thing I need."

"Make sure you're sure about it."

"I Am." he says happily.

A couple of moments later Ian breaks the silence. "Weeeellllll?" he faces me them runs his thumb on my bottom lip. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Which one should I answer?" I ask playfully.

"Both." He whispers.

"Yesss..." he smiles, "and.., yes."

"Good." he leans in and kisses me. My first kiss, as cheesy as it sounds, I felt butterflies, but the feeling didn't stop as he pulled away. He smiled at me as he kissed my forehead. Before I could lean up and kiss him, my parents entered the room along with Ian's siblings and his mom.

"I could see that you both made up."

"Yeah," Ian says as he looked at me lovingly, "we did."

"I know that look," dad says. "And as much as I want my daughter and her boyfriend happy; Out of the bed sweetie." Mom, Edna and Bob laughed as I got out of bed, chuckling. I sat on the edge of the bed. Ian held my hand when his family went home. "Baby, we have to go. You could see Ian tomorrow."

I felt disappointed that I couldn't stay for long with my boyfriend. "Alright, just give me a couple of minutes."

My mom said yes as and dragged my dad out of the room, when the doors closed, Ian and I where chucking.

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up?" he asks.

"Maybe, maybe not, you know how late I wake up" he laughs then sits.

"Yeah, true. You're quite a late riser." he says as he leans in to kiss me, I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip as I lightly bite on his lip. "You're going way too far, Somerhalder." I tell him as I hit his chest playfully.

He giggles then pulls away, "Sorry, ma'am. Can't help being in the moment when I'm suuuper happy." he winks at me and my heart melts.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, I need to sleep." I kiss him twice before leaving. When I was about to open the door he called me. "Hey, get back here! You forgot something." I went back to him then looked at the clock.

"You got 10 minutes mister." he laughs as he opens the drawer and pulls out a box.

"I was about to give you this on your birthday this year, but I think I should give it now. But then, I have conditions."

"Try me." I dare him with a wink.

"I'll give you this, if you promise, not to open the thingy inside it, until you're 17. Deal?"

"Alright, that's next year, but Ohh well, deal."

"Two more things."

"Fine." I groan, he opens his arms wide "Hug me?"I hug him tight then pulled away a little then he said with his pouting lips. "Another kiss?" I laugh but kiss him anyways. "One more thiiing" "Could I just strangle you right now?" I ask, he laughed then said "No, more like, don't date anyone else." "Yes sir. Mr. Somerhalder." I tease. "I promise not to open the 'thingy' till next year and no one other than you."

"Good, turn around." I do as he says then I see a necklace in my view, and he placed it on my neck I looked at the pendant. "A locket?" "Don't open it." "I did promise didn't I?" he kisses me again, he stopped when my mom knocks on the door and said "Time's up."

I got up, took my wallet out and hand him my picture. It was a picture that he took with my camera last summer in the park; I never got to give him one. He studied the picture then tells me with a smile "I love you." I smiled at him, feeling so happy. I leaned down then kissed his good night. "I love you, sleep well, and that picture is so that you won't forget me." "Like I'll forget you." he scowls "Goodnight baby."

"Good night Ian." As I walked to open the door, he told me "Dream of me, tonight, tomorrow night, the night after tomorrow... every night. Promise me that." he said, his voice cracking, I looked at him with happy tears running down my face, "I promise I will, if you do the same thing." he smiled, his eyes shining, "I promise I'll dream of your forever and always. Goodnight. Take care." "You too."

As I closed the door behind me, I saw my mom smiling and my dad too.

Dad pointed at the locket smiling. "You know what's inside?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but nobody is gonna tell you what's inside." dad teases.

**December 25 1998**

**Ian 20, Patty 16.**

"Whoa!" I exclaim as a puppy knocks me off of Ian's lap and down to the floor, he tried to catch me before I fall but fails. I saw a puppy licking my face, all I could do is laugh. "Help" I say breathlessly everyone laughs at me and Ian carries the puppy then leans down to talk to me. "He's all yours." "Really?" I ask full of happiness.

"Yup, he's all yours, he's a Labrador-German Sheppard mix." he informs me.

"He looks more like a puffball to me." I ask as the puppy licks my chin then Ian's.

"Alright, mommy." he tells me, as I laugh. "Name him."

"I dunno," I shrug.

"I bought him, you name" he smiles sweetly.

"Aspen?"

"Just because I took you there on your birthday doesn't mean name him that."

"Hey!" I hit his arm.

"Ouch!" he says rubbing his arm.

"Just because I want to remember, doesn't mean you should judge me. Besides you told me to name him."

"I should've just named the poor pup." Ian muttered

"What did you just say?" I ask him pretending to be pissed.

"I- I-..." Ian stammered. I pushed him so that he fell then I got on top of him straddled his legs so that he won't move then I started hitting his arms as he started to shield himself with his arms, we were alone in the living room of my house and everyone was too busy in the music room to mind us.

"Please, please, stop." Ian laughs as he begs me to stop.

"Puh-lease!" You could do better than that."

"Don't make me do what you just did, except instead of hitting you, I'll be kissing you." that's when I stopped shocked. I gasped then hit his arm one last time then got off of him and picked up little Aspen.

"Ouch! That last one was very hard, lady!"

"You deserved it, sir!" I smiled innocently at him as I carry Aspen in eye level then asked him, "Isn't that right buddy?" he barked.

"Hey! What the-? Who's on my side?!" Ian shakes his head in disbelief.

"Me!" I raise my hand, and then Ian moves away a little. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him towards me then kissed him hard, I pulled away harshly after biting his lip laughing as I ran to the music room with Aspen in my arms.

"You little-!" Ian hisses as he chased me.

**January 29 1999**

"I'll come back when I could. I promise." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. Aspen was walking around me and Ian.

"Um... this might hurt you... and me." I said as Ian pulls away.

"Don't-"

"We have to!" I suddenly yell, making Edna and my parents look at me, "I mean, we keep this going on, it'll be more complicated than it is." I continue in a whisper.

"Nothing is complicated, Patty! Everything is perfect! Everything!" he exclaims as I pull him to the back yard.

"Ian, everything is perfect, but not when you're gonna film movies and kiss other girls and I'm at home watching with my college friends."

"Patty, it's my job, I have to go, but don't end this relationship, no here, not now." he pleads. Dad way waiting for me to go to the front yard get in on the taxi and go to school but I had to end this, whether I like it or not.

"Ian... I have to go." I tell him without thinking I start crying, Ian pulls me back holding me in his arms pressing his lips against mine. I could taste my tears, but I wasn't the only one crying. He pressed me up against the wall, kissing me harder, and then I realize, it was his kiss goodbye. I push him away. I couldn't take the pain, I had to go. "Wait," Ian says, tears rolling down his face, his heart and my heart breaking. "When I get time after filming, I'll look for you I promise that. I love you." I hug him and start crying like it was the end, because it was the end for me, he kissed me again. He looked down at his hands, he pulled a silver ring that we wore on his little finger and kept it on my ring finger, in my left hand, it fit perfectly. "Don't remove the necklace and the ring, okay?" I nod, wishing our lives were much more normal than this. He walks me to the front yard, before I entered the taxi he says, "I love you." I smile happy but breaking on the inside. "I-I love you too" he kissed me then said, "I'm letting you go because I love you, but I'll find you and get out back one day. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"And you'll marry me one day?" he asks hopeful.

"If I get married to another man one day, call my mom ask her the location and crash the wedding. I mean it." he smiled then kisses me good bye, then Aspen, I head him say, "Take care of her buddy."

As we pulled away from the house I saw my dad put his hand on Ian's shoulder and Ian blew me a kiss and ridiculously I caught it.

**May 13 2012 (Present Day)**

**Ian 32, Patty 28**

I woke up with a headache and a phone call.

"Hello" I answer with a yawn.

"Um... hello book signing cast of TVD part 2 and the manager is missing!" Mika says sarcastically.

"Isn't that why I hired you and Reem?"

"Nope." she says with a pop sound. Your. Ass. Being. Searched. By. Iaaan. Somerhaaaallderr!"

"Fine! Give me an hourrrrr!" I hang up. Why would he be looking for me?

My phone rings exactly an hour later.

"Where are you?" Reem asks with a don't-you-fucking-lie-to-me-or-I'll-kill-ya, tone.

"Headed there..."

She sighs "Just open your door." then she hangs up.

_Crap they're here!_

As I open the door slowly I dint see anyone, but I saw I bouquet of flowers on the floor. Peonies, roses, lavender and lilies, I smile as I see the peonies and roses, I took the card and closed the door as I read it.

**New hair cut show next month, Daniel Gillies and Paul Wesley. Meanwhile, have an amazing morning and I hope I get to hang out with you soon. **

** -Ian Somerhalder**

_Great! I'm smiling like a fucking idiot!_

Review/Follow/Favorite/Suggestions please : ) read the next one :D


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter, i didnt really end up with good stuff today, i can't stop thinking, about Ian of course ; ) *wink wink* Happy reading! ; )

P. S.: This is kind of a boring chapter… :s

**Chapter 3 – Lost and Found**

**May 16 2012**

"Holy Shit!" I muttered as i entered the back door of my bookstore. I took off my coat, closed the door to say goodbye to the rain. As I walked to the bookstore i found the windows amd front door closed. _Weird... _I shrugged and ignored it, as i went up to my apartment. I was yawning as i walked as fast as i could before i heard someone clear their throat, i stopped walking and turned around slowly, and scared that something like Paranormal Activity or something might happen. When my eyes settled on the living room i saw a couple of dudes, including a pair or blue eyes. I had no choice but to walk to them. When they saw me, one of them muttered something about leaving while Reem showed them out. I was left with him.

"Hey..." he said

"Hi... why are you here?" _he was here like, what? Couple of days ago, what now?!_

He smiled then just said, "I wanted to see you... ask a few questions maybe..."

"What kind of questions?"

He sighed looked around the apartment, thinking, i guess.

Frustrated, i sighed as well,"Well, when you think of something let me know." i told him as i grabbed a food bowl for my dog, which always hides.

**Ian's POV.**

_Dammit! What in the hell am i supposed to say? I dont know her that well, but she seems familiar._ I told myself. She was just right there, wearing blue jeans and an oversized grey sweater with black boots. Her straight, _very_, straight hair tied in a messy bun. _Here i go again! _I looked around her apartment again, cozy, warm colors, remind me of an old home, my true love's childhood home, when she was younger. I wonder where she is now, i miss her so much. I remember coming back a year after I left Covington, an old neighbor told me they moved out and that a little girl left me a bracelet. She made it, i wear it everyday, it was my only way of remembering her. I have to look for her, i did promise her that i'll find her. But the question is how? How am I gonna find her, her parents probably moved to Nevada with her, maybe he doesnt remember me.

As I was thinking of all these things, I heard Patty say one name that made me look at her bedroom door which was beside me, only a little further, then i head that name again, she was whispering.

"Come on Aspen, let's not do this again. You know i'm tired of doing this to you every May, November, December and January. Come out or i'll pull you out. Please? Why do you always do this to me? I dont wanna lose you buddy, youre my first pet, if you die, i dont know what i'll do." she begged.

Aspen? _Aspen!_

I got up and walked to her room right behind her, she looked up at me with her dark brown eyes. "Hey, sorry. I can't really get him out. Sorry for leaving you out there."

"Naah, its okay." i pointed under her bed then looked at her "Do you mind if i call him out?"

She huffed then placed the bowl full of dog food and rice on the floor, then looked at me. "By all means, entertain me, none of my friends could bring him out. It's gonna be a miracle if you do get him out."

"Why is he like this?" i ask

"Every May, November, December and January, this is what he does, when i turned 17. One of us, me and my parents, have to try to get him from under my bed, he's not hiding anything from what I know. I always end up getting him out, but ever since i moved here and got a bigger bed i can't get him." she said.

"May I ask, what happened when you we're 17?" i ask.

"I got in an accident," she says as i turn to look at her, she was looking at her finger which we're in her lap.

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking." Now i feel guilty, don't know why.

She just smiled at me, "It's alright. Some times i wish I remember what happened before i was 13."

I looked at her with a confused look then she continued. "The accident happened at 17, I lost a couple of memories, from 3 to maybe 7, then 9 to 16. I dont remember anything, but these days, I get couple of memories back, like a dream, i keep asking my mom things, but when i do, my dad keeps asking me if i remember anything from when i was 16. He's always sad and disappointed when I say no, sometimes my mom even cries about it. I always wonder why, but all i know is that Aspen was my first pet. But I dont know where I got him, my parents wont tell me."

_Can't it be... _Instead of thinking about it, i looked down and saw the food bowl. "W-what's your dog's name again?" i ask, distracting her. She looks up at me, damn those brown eyes. "Aspen." Then she gets up then leaves. "I'm gonna get him some water."

As i lay down on the floor leaning down to look under her bed, afraid that maybe it's a bulldog that'll eat my head off. When i looked, all I could say was "Shit." in a low voice. "What?! Is he dead?!" Patty asked all the way from the kitchen, panicked. "Nope, you have one beautiful dog." There he was, eye closed, a labrador-german Shepard mix, which looks like a puff ball because of his long hair. "Psst!" he didnt move, i didnt again, "Psssst!" his ears shot up. "That's right, hear me?" I asked him whispering, his he opened his eyes wide then his tongue rolled out of his mouth, smiling i guess, then i moved forward then whispered to him quietly enough so that Patty won't hear me. "Happy to see me?" i ask, then i looked at him he was drooling now then he barked, "It's me, i'm back!" i whisper again. He barked again then all of a sudden I fell hard on my back, with Aspen on top of me licking my face, i just laughed. _What a welcome party from an old friend! _Patty came back to the room saying "What the fuck?! You got him out?!" she stared at disbelief, "Yup!" I said as Aspen got off of me then went to his food to eat. "Un-fucking-believable! What did you do?"

"Nothing just told him about food then he came out, looking at me like im a sausage."

"Damn! Never thought of that!" she said placing the water near Aspen.

After we got Aspen out amd made him eat, I had to leave.

As I leaned down to say my goodbye to Aspen I told him, "Don't go hiding again, take care of her, and look after her for me." i pointed my thumb at Patty who was out of the door waiting for me as i talk to Aspen, "Alright?" i ask him, he barks at me. I got up and walked to the door "Bye buddy" he barked again.

"I'm sorry if you had a hard time to get him out, he's just so damn stubborn." Patty says, apologizing. Playing with the necklace in her neck as we get out of the bookstore.

"Well, it's okay." suddenly she stopped holding the pendant of her necklace,, as i looked down i cant help but ask her as i touched it, "Where...? Where did you get this?" she shrugged.

"I dont know after the accident, my mom gave it to me, said that the man who gave it to will be disappointed if i take it off, she told me not to open it as well, i never opened it ever since."

"Was the accident because of school?"

"Yeah, field trip, me and a couple of my friends went to get food, on the way had the accident." she said, as i looked at the necklace, "I dont want to open it until i meet the person who gave it to me." she continued, ""When I meet im i want to ask him a lot of questions and talk his brain off." I let go of the locket as i laughed, "I'm sure there are a lot of things you want to know." _There's only one way to find if it's really her, one last question, _"Hey, i'm free next week, maybe you wanna go out on a date with me?" I ask. Not a lot of people here today, no fans, nothing just peace.

"I- I don't know"

"Why?"

"I- don't know" _It's her alright! I finally found you!_ I stop myself from yelling and kissing her.

_"_Please, Patty." I ask her again _Give up already._

"Alright then." She says giving up. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, then hugged her.

"Good, I'll call you when i'm free." she nodded.

Before I got in the SUV, I looked at her then said with my happy smile, "Get it there, take care of Aspen, he looks hungry again before we came here."

"I'll feed him, take care." "You too baby" i said as i got in and closed the door, I waved goodbye and blew her a kiss, she blushed and got in the bookstore as we drove away.

As I got home, my opened my phone and texted the boys telling them, i found _her, _and gave them her name, then got a text from the boys to Skype with them so I logged in.

"Any changes, so far?" Paul asks

"Yeah, found out she got amnesia when she had an accident when she was 16, she doesnt remember meeting me, although she gets a few of her memories back by dreams." i said so fast in one breath.

"Do you think she dreamt of you?" Zach asks

"Nope, dont thing so."

"Maybe she did, but she won't tell you." said Matt

"If she did dream of Ian then somebody bet with me" said Joe, "My car is still dirty!"

"May we please side with you," said Steven, Paul and, Mike at the same time.

"Your car" Dan started "Is supposed to stay that way."

"I cleaned your car dont bet with me again" said joke mockingly.

"Please! If I win, you clean my trailer. Deal?"

Joe thought about it for a second "Fine, but no money paid!" "Deal"

"This sounds like a fucking meeting table!" I groaned.

"Sorry" they all say at the same time.

"If she did dream of me, as an old memory, I wonder what will make her remember every micro-second of it."

All of them were in the same room so, they looked at each other then at me, laptop-me, then said at the same time, "Kiss her."

"I will, if you find me a place to take her for breakfast by next week. Good night, guys!" I waved as they waved back and said good night. I better not mess it up next week.

I toss and turn all night until dawn, good thing we finished that season, and good thing its vacation, at least i get to relax, eat, sleep and travel whenever I want to, only i forgot about conferences, but then, not till next week, so... I'm feel. I stare at the ceiling, feeling the coldness of the bed on my back. I wonder if I could marry her now, she might hate me. I take my phone and text her a good morning then stare at the ceiling and think, if this is the only way I could get her back, and make her love me the way she used to, this oughta work.

**Patty's POV**

Aspen slept near my bed as I lay and stare my pillow, wondering why is it that from the very moment i saw Ian, it's like something inside me woke up from a long deep sleep. I didnt sleep all night, thinking about calling my mom and dad who are in New Orleans, they didnt live in the old house that i grew up in, I wonder how it looked it. Suddenly my phone vibrates in my hand. _Who in the hell would be awake at 3 in the morning? _I looked at the message.

**From: Ian**

**Good Morning. I can't sleep/ didnt sleep. I was thinking about you.**

I smiled as i texted back.

**From: Patty**

**Good Morning. Me too. Although now my sleepy-ness is kicking in. Lol**

**From: Ian**

**Have anything to do today? **

**From: Patty**

**Nope. O_o Should I keep a toothpick in my eyes to keep em open? **

**From: Ian**

**No. Go sleep. Text me when you wake up. Laters.**

**From: Patty**

**Laters, Ian.**

**From: Ian**

**Sleep well baby.**

As i started to drift asleep, i smiled and laughed a little and blushed at how the way he says "baby", gives me tingles all over my body, if that makes sense. Within one night he's got my heart… I wonder what else does he have that's mine.

A/N: *Sigh* Ummm… did you like it? *hoping you did*. Review/Follow/Favorite/Suggestions : ) Baibye! Laytahz!


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning

A/N: Hey, guys sorry if I made mistakes, I'm writing this in the tab and not in my laptop, I only copy it to my lappie then upload, I'm not doing spell checks lately, all I do is check how many words are there, as long as it's above 2000 then I upload it. Sorry if this chapter is verrry, boring. :-) Ennnjoooyyy!

**Chapter 4 – The Beginning**

**May 23 2012**

"Daaaaaammnnn that ass!" Ronnie exclaimed from behind me while I checked the black fitted dress in the long mirror. It did show my behind, but a little too much. "I look like Nicki Minaj!" I whine as I point at my behind "Not that it's a bad thing!" I tell them quickly as I realized what I said. Ronnie made a face; he was the only gay guy in my band, with Mika and Jere. Ronnie's boyfriend Demitri was bisexual. "You look nice. Except..." Demitri trails off "What?!" I exclaim, he pretended to think for a minute then said "Did Aspen die?" Ronnie hits the back of his head hard, "Dammit Ronnie!"

"Be nice, dumbass!" he hisses, and then he looks at me "Try the blue one."

"I thought it was Sapphire." Mika says.

"Blue, Dark Blue, Sapphire, what-fucking-ever!" Jeremy exclaims, "There are only 2 dresses, can you guys just say 'try the other one?'"

"Damn, man!" says Stevie "PMS lately?" Everyone burst out laughing except for Jeremy as I run to the room and try the blue/sapphire dress.

As I got out and looked at the mirror again I heard someone whistle.

"THATS THE DRESS!" all of them say in unison. I just chuckled as I went back to my room to change.

"Why do you have that dress anyways?" Mika asked

"I dunno I just bought it just in case something formal comes up."

"Doesn't make sense." Said Stevie

"It will," I told him sarcastically "If you know the meaning of 'formal'"

Everyone laughed as he scowled and turned back to watch TVD then threw me the middle finger without looking.

The next day I was sleeping when someone called me and from the ringtone, I knew who it was.

"Give me the chance to love you. I'll tell you the only reason why. It's you on my mind. I wanna know you feel it. What do you see when you close your eyes? It's you on my mind."

I grab my phone and answer in my sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." a Damon Salvatore voice greets me.

"Good Morning, Mr. Salvatore. I say with a yawn

"Did I wake you up?" he asks still using his Damon voice.

"No, Mr. Salvatore. I was just dreaming about you."

"I'll take that as a yes." he says with a laugh.

"Mmhmm. I need to go, and get ready."

"Oh!" he says, "No need." Right on cue my door opens as Aspen enters with a plate on his head. He was crawling as careful as he can. When he reached me, I took the plate and he stood up then I noticed a spoon and fork rolled on a napkin tied to his collar. I laughed as I took it out. "Thank you, buddy." I patted his head, as he went I kept the plate on my side table, as I picked up my phone I noticed that Ian ended the call, and then there was a knock on the door, with blue eye staring at me. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the sheets to cover my chest. He laughed.

"What? You think Aspen, cook all of that for you?" he asks pointing at the plate. He had a point.

"Right. Good point." I tell him.

"Eat up, get ready; I'll be in the living room."

I nodded, when he turned away I asked him. "How did you know where I live?" I wasn't in my other apartment, the one above the bookstore. More like far away. I wonder who told him.

"I asked my assistant to look for you." he said "Why?"

"Or did someone tell you?" I ask, he grinned then walked away, "Get ready in an hour!"

When I closed the door, I grabbed my phone and texted Reem.

**Reem... Did you tell Ian where I live?**

A minute later my phone beeped

**Um... yeah...**

**You better hide before I go there and kick your ass.**

Great! My best friend is star struck just because Ian talked to her.

I ate my breakfast, took a shower and dressed up, now I was putting my makeup. I was wearing dark blue shorts and a very loose grey shirt and white spaghetti straps showing as the shirt falls on onside and shows the straps. I walked out of the bathroom and wore my boots that was until my ankles. As I looked up I saw Ian leaning against my drawers. He grinned. _You better be fucking satisfied Mister!_

As I sat in the passenger's seat on his Audi convertible, I was grinning ear to ear.

We drove in silence, and it was annoying me.

"Where are we going?"

"Drive around then the beach, for dinner. Why?"

"Dinner? I thought breakfast?"

"Well… it's a little too late for that now isn't it? Plus, I made you breakfast, with Aspen as the waiter"

I look at the clock its late afternoon, dammit! "Okay…"

We kept driving around and enjoying the view, when we were on the way to dinner, he broke the silence.

"When can I meet you parents?" What the fuck? My dad might freak out.

"I dunno. Maybe September or November. Why?"

"I just wanna meet them and tell them that I'm dating their daughter."

"Oh!" _Dating!? Fuck!_ I leaned in and turned his radio on. Glee's version of Lady Gaga's Edge of glory was playing I sang along to the chorus. And I felt Ian's eyes boring on my cheek but I didn't dare turn around to look. He felt him grinning. As soon as the next song played I couldn't help but sing along to it.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away.

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people and sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie.

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

Cause it tragedy and it'll only bring you down.

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me."

"You could sing."

"Yup." he parks the car in front of a restaurant. I was about to get out when he stopped me.

"Stay."

"Woof." he grins as I obey. He gets out and walks around the car to open my door, when I get out and he closes my door. "Thank you Mr. Somerhalder."

"I think you got me confused with someone else. My name is Damon Salvatore." he grins at me all I could do was melt and giggle.

While we were eating Ian decided to drop a bomb.

"Reem told me you met me before."

"Yup, Mika dragged me to your Comic Con." I smiled.

"You sure you never met me before that."

"Don't really remember. But I wasn't lying when I said I dreamt of you."

"Old memory perhaps?"

"Nope, but it did seemed real, I saw you give me a ring and a necklace."

He stopped moving for a second then looked at my eyes, "A ring... and a necklace."

"Yeah, and told me to never remove them."

"Maybe just another dream." he says

"It was, but it seemed real enough." he just smiled at me and we didn't talk about it the entire night.

As we got on the road again, it started raining. _You've gotta be shitting me._

POP! "What was that?!" I ask nervously

"I don't know." He said without thinking as the car started to slow down.

In 10 seconds the car stopped then Ian said with a sigh "There goes the last of the gas."

"Kill me."

A couple of minutes later he says, "I'll turn you into a vampire then stake you to the heart how about that?" he asks grinning, forgetting about the gas. Part of me thinks he planned this part of me says that, he just wants to talk and that he didn't do this.

"I'll be sired to you. You might tell me to stay in bed." It was lame but it made him chuckle.

**Ian's POV**

No gas! Really? I just filled it up last night, what the fuck now?!

I didn't know what to do so I called Paul as I got out of the car again.

"Yeah?"

"Paul, I need help" he took a minute the asked.

"For what?"

"Ran out of gas, and I don't know who to call."

"I'll do it for ya, where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere Florida, we just came back from dinner and well… we're stuck."

"You said 'we'" then he exclaimed "You're on a date with her!?"

"What?" I asked "You guys recommended it!"

After a moment I heard a lot of people laughing. I was on fucking speaker. Now I'm pissed.

"That's it! Somebody get me help!"

"Dan and Joe drove your car around all morning to finish the gas and they're not here." said Steven.

"Kill them for me, will ya?"

"Dude, I'll call for help you and Patty, chill inside the car, or get in a motel or something." Mike said teasingly.

"You know what?" I was grinning ear to ear "That's a pretty good idea" I hung up.

If this is the only way to have her forever. Then let's start with less talk and more flirting then we'll move on to the kissing.

As I got back inside the car, patty was listening to music in her phone and was staring out the window. I held her hand and she turned to look at me smiling. She took out the earphones and looked at me.

"What were you listening to?" I ask her.

"Thinking of you by Katy Perry" she answered. "It was a really cute song."

I smiled at her then said "I called Paul, seems like Joe and Dan made the hole that caused this

She looked at me then asked. "What problem?"

"They drove my car around all morning long as Steven said, seems like they only left enough amount of gas to make this happen. And I didn't even notice it." I looked at her as I start asking for forgiveness, "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't see this coming, I should've know. Our shouldn't have ended like this. I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing." She said, cutting me off. "I know I have to be angry at Joe and Dan, but I'm not, it's kinda nice, I bet they didn't think about us spending a little time when they did this."

I smiled, all of a sudden she was right, I bet they didn't think about it either, and I'm happy that they didn't. I better thank them when I get back on set.

"You're right" I told her with a smile. "If you want we could stay at a motel, maybe stay there till we find a way to get back home."

"Sounds like a plan." She said as our little help came.

As we found a motel, I was gonna get one room, but Patty stopped me.

"If you go in there and show your face a crowd might be here in the morning. I'll get do it."

I nodded "Alright, one room, two beds." I smirked "Don't wanna creep you out."

For the rest of the night, I watched her sleep, wishing it was just one bed so that I could hold her in my arms. I turned on the lamp and grabbed my phone as I took a picture of her sleeping. This oughta keep me happy while I got to L.A. I smile as I slept, knowing it's just the beginning and that I'm never gonna end it, and if she tries to end it… I won't let her.

**oOo-TwoPieces-oOo**

As I woke up not remembering where I was, I sat up panicked, I looked around and I saw Ian on another bed, sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. I wanted to giggle and snort watching him. He looks so cute. I looked around again; I noticed his pants and t-shirt on hanging on a hanger by the open closet. _Holy Shit! Did it happen!?_ I lifted my blanket and I found myself wearing my top and boy shorts. _Crap! I'm in my underwear, in the same room with Ian Somerhalder and he's, I'm betting, half-fuckingly-hot-naked! Thank god it's not one bed! _I got out of bed and tiptoed my way to the bathroom and locked myself there.

I got out about 10 minutes later. As I open the door I find Ian still in bed staring at the ceiling. He looks at me as I enter the room; he grins at me then asks in a very sexy, low morning voice "Good Morning, Miss Rivera."

I froze and melted as he spoke. _Holy Ear-gasm! Again! Again! AGAIN!_

"Morning" I say in a small voice.

"You done?" he asks pointing at the bathroom.

I nod, "Mmhmm."

"Great!" he asks as he throws the blanket on one side and sits up.

As he sits up, he grabs his phone. And I... well, stare. I sat on the edge of my bed, looking at him, wanting to lick his lips. When he's done, he gets up and stretches.

_Well, HELLOO there! Yup, I'm correct, he's half-fuckingly-hot-naked._ I stare for a moment then look away, blushing. He didn't seem to notice because he went straight to the bathroom after scratching his chest. As I said, I want to lick his lips or maybe a little bit more than that. As he walks past me I look up at him then smile at him as he smiles back, when I looked at his body again I see his happy trail. _Fuck!_

I grabbed my phone as I texted Mika.

**Is it bad that I'm not at home but I'm with Ian Somerhalder in a motel?**

A couple of seconds later, I got a reply.

**YOU ARE FUCKING WHERE?! WITH FUCKING WHO?!**

**MOTEL, Mika. With IAN SOMERHALDER. Happy?**

Just 4 seconds after sending Mika calls me.

"Hello?" With that I hear screaming, a lot of screaming. She's not alone.

"You're with him in the same room?!" Mika asks.

"Yup."

"Are you in one bed?" Mehwish asks as Reem and Razan says "Ewww!"

"Nope."

"Yuck!" says Mehwish with disgust.

"Did you both do it?" Margherita and Ronnie ask with a little squeal.

I exaggeratedly inhale then said "No."

I collect a lot of "Ugh"s and "Argh"s from the other line.

"Grr why didn't you, you both should've ended the night so perfectly!" said Marg. _Jeez! Talk about the real life Caroline Forbes!_

"I don't do O.N.S." I whisper staring at the bathroom door. But it was true, I don't do one night stands, it's just..., creepy. Major Creepy!

"But why? I mean, it's Ian Somerhalder."

"No, No way I'm doing that." I told them as I hang up and put my phone on silent.

As I started to look through my email, I read my mom's email about visiting soon. Right on cue, Ian comes out looking all yummy. As he dresses up, I wait patiently.

"Ready to go?" he asks once he was done, I nod.

As we we're on the way to the parking lot I notice a Mercedes, and Ian walks to the passenger's side as he opens the door for me, I look at him with a questioning look.

"Security sent it over last night" he answers my unsaid question.

As Ian drove me home and left, I fell in bed tired, and sleepy.

I was headed to a very deep sleep when my bedroom door opens and people started coming in throwing words at me.

"What the hell? I expected him to stay for breakfast!"

"Did you lie about not sleeping in one bed with him?"

"Is that why you bought the dresses?!"

"DAMMIT PEOPLE! FUCK OFF!" I yelled as I threw all 5 pillows from my bed to their face.

As they ran out of my room when all the pillows started to fly like flying piggies, I got up locked the door and picked my pillows and fell asleep again.

**oOo-TwoPieces-oOo**

I wake up later to my phone vibrating in my table

"Hello?" Great sleepy groggy voice.

"Hey, I've been calling for like 6 times, where are you?" he says in a whisper.

"I'm my room, in my house. Why?"

"Well, A. Aspen isn't opening the door and B. You're not answering the phone or opening the door." he says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, he's sleeping beside me, and we were both asleep. Stay there I'm coming." I said as I got up and hung up.

I grabbed the robe, wrapped it around me, as I ran downstairs. When I opened the door I saw Ian leaning on the door frame, with a very sexy grin on his face and a bag. "Mind if I have a sleep over?" he asked.

"Come in then."

I showed him to the guest room. I was about to leave the room when he hugged me and we both fell on the bed him on top.

"Hmmm.., this feels good." he moans.

"Mind if I get out of bed?"

He thinks about it for a moment "Naah, just stay here. Sleep beside, I promise I won't be creepy"

"Nope, I'm going back to my bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said as I pushed him and walked back to my room.

The next morning, I woke up wanting pancakes, boiled eggs and a sandwich, damn! I could eat a whale!

As I got downstairs, I walked to Ian's room, checking if he's awake. I pushed the door lightly and found him lying down, butt in my view, well, butt-covered-in-grey-boxers in my view, snoring ever so slightly. Damn, he must be so tired. I sat on the bed beside him, just to kiss his cheek, as I do, his flutters open.

"Morning, mister." I grinned

"Morning, lie down. I want a hug." 7:10 am I still got time for a nap. I lie down beside him and snuggle to his chest inhaling his scent. He kisses the crown of my head then my forehead. _Dammit! I want to kiss him, but I can't. _I kiss his chest then his neck then I heard him moan quietly. I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

I wake up for like the third time for the past 10 hours. It's 12:05 pm. As I turn around, I had trouble doing so; there was an arm around my waist and a leg over mine. Ian sighed then pulled me closed. Not wanting to get up I let myself fall asleep in his arms again. _Why do I feel so fucking safe?_

**A/N: Hehehe, please Review/Follow/Fave :-) thank you for reading. Thank you Thank you Thank you! And sorry but, I think chapter 5 is gonna take a little while… sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5: Love

A/N: *giggles* I have a lot of views! ThankYouThankYouThankYou!-To whoever reads this, BTW, one guest wrote a review and asked why this story is in the FSOG category..., well... wait until later and you'll know :-) . This might be a little boring. Oh well! Ennnjoooyyy!

P.S.: Sorry if my chapter titles are songs, lol I just choose a song that is kinda similar to the situation. :-)

Chapter 5 – Love...

**September 29 2012**

**Ian's POV**

I stir and open my eyes to see someone in my arms. I haven't felt this way in years. Good thing I found her. After all the searching, I wonder which convention she saw me in.

It's been like 4 or 5 months since I met her and spent a night at a motel with her. I've been spending all those 4 months with her, living in her house, I try to pay her, but she says that the only way for me to pay is to keep my room clean, spend time with her, not bring any girls home, wash the plates and cleaning the pool. It's a pretty easy job, but not when she's sun bathing once in a while in a tankini.

Today's the day that I tell her the truth, and I just hope she won't burst into flames of anger and sadness.

She's beside me, in my bed, we've been waking and sleeping for the past 24 hours because of the wind that's blowing outside and Aspen barking. I kept begging her to just stay in my room, since it was just downstairs, she kept saying no until in the end she just gave up. I kiss the corner of her lip. _Dammit! I just want to kiss those full lips. _Her eyes open, and now I see those dark chocolate eyes. I love her, I just can't tell her. "Morning... again."

"This is like the fifth time you woke me up."

"Ouch" I pretend to wince "not really the fifth time, roomie."

She pokes my side and I turn away. "Aren't you getting hungry?"I ask her.

"Nope. I got up earlier and ate while you were sleeping." she said, "I left you a plate."

"Hmm... I'd rather stay in bed with you." I said as I hugged her tighter, "I can't wait to meet your parents."

"I'm gonna shower" I giggled as she got up and went to her room. I got up and locked my door as I called my brother.

"Hi man, I gotta tell you something." I heard a beep.

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Oh bro, if you could only see how happy I am right now. I found her bro I finally found her."

"That's good!" he said "Now don't let her go!"

I laughed, "Do you really think I'll let her run."

"If you're stupid enough and if she twists your brain, you might let go."

I laughed.

*/~\\*

As I finished up, I was wearing dark jeans and a white cotton v-neck shirt. I walked to the kitchen finding her swaying her hips to the music, I tilted my head to side, my eyes following the way she moves her hips from side to side, following the music

**Yeah baby, there you go again**

**There you go again making me love you**

**Yeah I stopped losing my head, losing my head let it all go**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo**

**So I cross my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night**

**And I know that I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**

I was going to start laughing when she turned around and saw me smirking at her.

"Hi"

"What are you staring at?"

"Those sexy hips, swaying side to side…" I trailed off looking at her chest then her waist, smirking.

"Well, don't look at me like that, it's creepy." She said as she turned her back on me and continued cooking.

"I will, if you either sing along with the song or dance to it." I smirk, daring her.

"Fine." She says, then sings along to the last chorus and then stops cooking, then sits beside me.

When the next song started, I had to tell her before someone else tells her.

"I need to talk to you." I said nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asks, _Thank God I packed my bag._

"Well… let's just say that I haven't been completely honest with you for quite a while."

"Okay… What is it?" she asks.

"How about, I tell you later, you sing while we dance." I smirk

"I don't dance."

"Now you will."

"Can't, don't know how to dance."

"Just come here already." I said as i pulled her close, very close to my body.

We danced, while she sang along to it.

**Picture perfect families, scattered all around the floor**

**Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore**

When I realized what she's singing I decided to sing along with her.

**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

I grin at her as I sing. This song sounds like me, the questions, the actions, and every word sounds like me when I was looking for her. If she only knew how much I miss her.

**It's a quarter after one**

**I'm all alone and I need you now**

**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now**

**And I don't know how I would do it now**

**I just need you now.**

"Sing, please" she begs. I smirk. _This is gonna be embarrassing..._

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

**It's a quarter after one**

**I'm a little drunk and I need you now, **she stops singing just to laugh. I smile. She joins me singing after laughing.

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

When we finish the song, we stop dancing. I leaned down to kiss her; she placed her arms on my shoulder, her hands in my hair. She leaned up, I was about to place my lips on her for the first time in years, but I ended up not kissing her because her phone rang. She turned her head to look at the phone, I pulled back, she looked at me then muttered an 'excuse me' as she walked to the phone and answered, at the same time, my phone vibrated, it was a message from Robyn.

_**I heard you found her... Bob just told me. What's new? **_Damn, just now? Ha! He must've forgotten.

_**Almost kissed her, dammit! Almost! A few minutes ago. If it wasn't for that phone call! **_

_**You'll get your shot. Just not... now. :-) **_

_**TTYL. :-) I gotta go.**_

_**Btw, don't tell her. She MIGHT leave.**_

_**I have no choice**_

I shove my phone in my pocket, put it on silent and watch Patty as she ends her call.

"Now about that talk"

"Don't be mad, promise me that." I plead

"I'll try..."

I took a deep breath, oh well. It's now or never.

"Could we sit down?" I ask, I just don't want her to run away.

We sat down in the bar stool, in front of each other. I held her hand.

"Remember when you said you dreamt of me before, and thought that maybe it's just a dream?" she nodded. My phone started vibrating, I knew that it was Mom, Dad, Robyn or Bob. I wasn't going to answer it.

"It wasn't a dream, Patty." her grip on my hand loosened, I held on it tighter.

"You... lied to me?" she asks in a whisper.

"No, no, no!" I answer almost immediately "I didn't lie, I never lied."

"When I mentioned your name to my mom, she threw questions asking me if I'm dating you.. _Again. _I didn't know what she meant when she explained that I dated you before I thought she was kidding so I just ignored it." she said, tears rolling down her face, "Don't tell me she's telling me the truth."

I just looked at her and wiped her tears away with my thumb. When I didn't answer she started sobbing. I walked beside her and wrapped my arms around her and sat beside her. "My brother and sister told me not to tell you." i told her.

"Please tell me how I met you."

"Christmas party. Mom's Christmas party, she invited your family."

"Please be specific. In details."

"You we're walking home alone. I just came from school, I was beside you when you walked back to your house to get your dad's watch."

"How old we're we?" she asks.

"I was 17, i think you were 13 or 14" she nods. "You were homeschooled. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you walk out of my house." I add.

"How is it that you didn't tell me this?" she asks

"I thought you knew, plus I didn't know it was you until I remembered your surname 2 days after I met you, that's why I was willing to go back to the bookstore and Joe and Dan's bet was my chance to see you."

"I'm not getting flashbacks or anything." she says as she looks up at me.

"I gave you Aspen." I tell her with a smile.

"No wonder he came out running from the bed" she said giggling.

"Yeah, he kind of recognized me right away." i smile as she holds her locket.

"Don't open it."

"Why?"

"Just don't." I tell her then look at her hands "Where's your ring?"

"Which one?"

"The one I gave you."

"Oh, so, that part's real too huh?"

"Yup." she shows me her locket when i noticed that the ring was with the locket.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"Nothing, mom said that only one person gave me this. So, I decided to put it beside the locket." she smiles at me.

"I need to know, are you mad at me?" i ask her

"I'm not, although, I'm confused." she says playing with her locket, i put my hand on top of hers and kiss her cheek.

"If you want to ask questions, I'll answer all of them."

"I just wish I could remember, that's all."

"You will, soon." I smile at her.

Right on time her phone rings again "Oh well, that's my mom." she says as she gets up and answers the phone.

I pulled out my phone to find out what all the vibrating was about.

I got a text from Bob.

_**Tell her and you're in trouble.**_

_**Too late I already did**_

_**YOU DID WHAT NOW?! **_

_**I'm smelling trouble.**_

_**You better, she might leave you, keep your eyes on her and arms around her.**_

_**More like a chain and a watch dog would work.**_

_**Well, how did she react? Did she hit you? Or are you in your car, looking for her?**_

_**She's talking to her mom over the phone. **_

_**Did you tell her that you love her?... Yet?**_

_**Nope, not yet. Soon, or maybe later since I can't control my feeling. When she reads the letter inside the locket, she'll know.**_

_**What did you write in that paper anyways?**_

_**Something between love**_

_**Smartass.**_

When I look up, I found Patty staring at me, sitting on the chair in front of me. Resting her chin in her hand, elbow on the table, eyes shining with love and a few more tears not wanting to fall. I smile at her.

For the rest of the day, we talked, she kept asking question while i answer her. I missed her so much that i want to kiss her and pretend that i never lost her.

A little after 6:45pm my phone vibrates, Patty is upstairs in her room working in her computer, possibly talking to Reem about the bookstore.

I look at my phone and find Paul calling me, so instead of ignoring it, i pick it up.

"Hello."

"Where are you?! You've been gone for a while, not answering my calls or my messages. What's going on Ian?"

And there goes the person I was ignoring for the past couple of weeks.

Here was my plan, well, so called plan.

-Ignore her, spend more time with Pat.

-Tell your buddies not to tell your girlfriend where you're going

-Stay inside the house and make sure not a single paparazzi captures a picture of you going out of somebody else's house, especially a girl, because if your girlfriend finds out, not only will you be dumped but hit across the face as well.

And now... I smell a lotta stinkin' trouble!

"Hey babe, sorry, I was really busy and I misplaced my phone I was just about to call you." I tell her in my happy voice,_ not happy at the moment since she just interrupted my happy time!_

"Oh," she says, shocked, "Well, then, why didn't you find a phone and called me, I missed you so much."

Goodness-graciousness! "I missed you too, look I gotta go, and I'll call you as soon as I get the time." I hang up. As if on cue, Patty's bedroom door closes.

"Patty!"

"Yeah?" she says coming down the stairs.

"I have to go, we have to start filming TVD."

"Hmmm, okay. Just take care of yourself." she says smiling, running to me. I hug her tightly then kiss her forehead.

"One day, I promise I'll make you remember all the times we spent together." i promised.

As soon as I got on set and got in my trailer, I sent a message to my what's App group; Paul, Mike, Steven, Joe and Dan.

_**Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell Nina about me and Patty spending time together, if she asks I misplaced my phone.**__ -Ian_

_**Aye-aye, Captain. **__-Joe_

_**Yeah, sure. **__-Steven_

_**Um, question what if she finds out? **__- Mike_

_**Another bet? -**__Paul_

_**I'm hiding for the rest of my damn life, its fucking betting season! **__-Dan_

_**You guys started the betting. -**__Ian_

_**Are you gonna marry her? **__-Steven_

_**O_O **__-Dan_

_**Talk about OMG! **__-Mike_

Would I marry Patty? Yes. Nina? Yes. Oh fuck, now I'm con-fucking-fused!

_**By marrying, do you mean Nina or Pat? **__-Ian_

_**You said it not me, btw it's your choice. -**__Steven_

_**Who's Patty? **__-Nate (Nathaniel Buzolic - Kol Mikaelson)_

_**Ian's childhood sweetie-pie. ;) **__- Dan_

_**FANTASTIC! But how come i don't know her? Why are you guys keeping me in the dark? **__-Nate_

_**Don't tell Todd or anyone else! It's our dirty little secret. **__-Mike_

_**I don't know who I should choose. **__-Ian_

_**Well, well, well, seems like we have a big problem. **__-Dan_

_**Very big. **__-Joe_

_**I'm willing to do the judging :D **__-Nate_

_**Then we'll bring her on set so you could meet her. Not now though. Torrey wants to see her again, btw Torrey knows. -**__Paul_

_**That's okay. I miss her already. ;( **__ -Ian_

_**G'night mates, I'm snoring. *evil plans* **__-Nate_

_***ehem* Gentlemen, please close all doors and windows and make sure it's locked. -**__Dan_

_**HIDE! **__-Ian_

_**Ian's such a fucking troublemaker - Torrey **__-Paul's phone._

Out of nowhere my phone starts ringing and the name was French Kote in other words Nina. I had no choice but to answer the phone.

"Hey babe."

"Hi, are you home?" she asks.

"Trailer, relaxing."

"You do realize you could relax with my right?"

"Yeah, but I crashed here."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." she sighs. "I love you Ian."

I froze, not knowing whether to say it back or hang up. "I love you too, Nina."

Once I hang up I disturb Patty.

_**Sleeping yet?**_

_**Nope. Aspen keeps coming and going into the toilet and i keep spraying his poop, he ate something wrong.**_

_**Did he stop?**_

_**Nope, still pooping, I made him stay in the bathroom.**_

_**I want you to be mine.**_

_**That's sweet, but don't you have a girlfriend.**_

_**How do you know that?**_

_**Everyone knows.**_

_**Sweetie you came before her.**_

_**I know, well... I know you know. But she's with you, you're with her. **_

_**Yeah, I bet she's red as a rose by now.**_

_**You bet, you're not living with her?**_

_**I live her, but I'm in my trailer, I got here instead of there with her.**_

_**LOL, you're in biiig trouble.**_

_**You're worth the trouble. I love you.**_

_**I'll tell you that in person one day, not via text. Night Ian. P.s. Aspen's fine now.**_

_**Night baby. Tell our pup I said hi. Love you. Dream of me**_

A/N: Next chapter might be next month, school's starting soon :( Question, Bitchy Nina or Sweet Nina when she meets Patty? I'm going for Bitchy, what your choice? RFFS-Review Follow Favorite Suggestions :-) Thank you for reading **hearts**

Songs:

One More Night - Maroon 5

Need you Now - Lady Antebellum

Love will take you - Angus & Julia Stone (When he was about to leave Patty's house and before sleeping text messages.)


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reem, if you're reading this, you could tell me how much you hate and love me over on what's App. and Tango ;). Okay, so here's what happened while Ian told Patty about their past - what happened in the bookstore. A short Reem POV here. Then we'll see what's up with Nian... *eeek* not happy about writing this story... well the Nian part. Enjoy. I think Reem is the only one who's gonna jump full of happy bubbles.

**Chapter 6 - Plans.**

**September 29 2012**

**Reem's POV**

Patty took the day off, so here I am, being Cashier/Manager-in-charge, and Mika, at home as well. I hate being alone here, creepy bookstore, more like a friggin library. I'm staring at myself in the mirror, curves, not just my body curves, as in hair curls. My annoying hair that I wish was straight. I went back to behind the counter. As I looked down I found Mika's diary. I looked around, making sure she's not there. I grabbed the diary and started reading. I gasped at the book, coincidentally; I opened a page where she wrote her first time with Jeremy. I dropped the book, disgusted. I got more disgusted and happy when I heard One Direction singing in the radio that was heard inside the store. I picked up the diary and flipped a couple more pages, facing the door.

Through the glass, I saw a couple of girls with banners in hand running. _Great! Celebrities. Let's just hope it's not One Direction... Or I'm gonna kill 'em._ I went back to reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_The cast of the Vampire Diaries are here at the bookstore as I write, Patty, who looked like she just saw the most handsome bug on earth, frozen, while Somerhalder himself, doing his good ole' business eye fucking her. Jeremy is laughing his ass out as I write keeps saying I'm crazy. Reem on the other hand. Willing to do anything for Pat just to run away, hide and scream, whilst singing 1D._

Oh! She's fucking dead! I took my phone out and snapped a picture of what she wrote. Right on cue I heard the door open.

"Good thing you're home, take over. I'm gonna go and kill Mika." I tell her.

"Until you go out on a date with me." the voice says, I thought it was Patty, but duh, it was a dude! I looked up.

"Oh shit."

"Hello to you too... Reem."

"Shouldn't you be touring, per-usual?" I ask

"I am, just decided to drop by. I wanted to go out on a date with you." he says

"Like I'm supposed to believe that." i snort, I look outside, and _WOW_, fans every-fucking-where. "Did you bring them here?!" I ask my voice getting all weird and high.

"If you mean followed our arse, then yes."

"How do you even know my name?"

"Your website duuh!

"Is there a reason why you're here? Aside from stalking?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me..." he said

"Um... dude... I'm waaayy too young for ya; go find another biatch to date, okay?"

"Just one date, please. I promise I won't play you."

Decisions, decisions. All i wanna do is kiss him senseless! If that even made sense... "Fine."

He smiled, happy.

"But get outta the store or I'll change my mind."

"Give me your number."

"Oh just call the store. Use the screen-name Cactus." he raised an eye brow but didn't object.

"My name's Harry by the way." he says. "Harry Styles."

"I know." he grinned then went out of the bookstore with the rest of his group. When the crowd disappeared to follow One Direction, I sat on the floor and screamed my lungs out says, "Holy Shiiittt!"

**October 7 2012**

**Ian's POV (10:09am.)**

"CUT!" I heard out director say. Make up team came running to us for re-touches.

"So... did you tell her?" Paul asked.

I was about to answer when Nina came in, "Tell who what?"

"J-just to tell you that we're going to eat dinner outside set, today."

"Oh," she says, "Alright."

After she left I looked at Paul with a What-the-fuck-dude-I-thought-you-got-my-back-on-th is?! Paul just shrugged and whispered "Sorry."

"You better be bro!"

After filming I ran to my car to call Patty. She answered in the third ring.

"Too early... leave me alone." she groaned

"Not until i drink your blood human. I heard you're verrry yummy."

"Hmmmm... I'll let you... If..." she trailed off.

"If?"

"If you kiss me and make love to me... Nice. And. Hard! Then you could drink my blood... Mr. Salvatore."

"Soon my love... very soon!" I looked down to my boots but instead my gaze landed to my crotch. Shit! I'm hard all over again!

"Babe... I'm hard I gotta go... sexy images of you tied in my bed are running around my dirty mind. I gotta hang up before I drive to your house and fuck you in the stairs."

"Holy shit, Somerhalder! Hang up before I get raped by you!" she giggles.

"Hmmm... sounds great" i teased then whispered, "keeps your eyes open when you sleep tonight." then hung up.

As I drove to our house and picked up Nina for a date I was blank so instead I planned for just a walk and i told her, but she still wore 5 inch heels and a dark green dress with her hair down and her usual make-up.

In the middle of our date I asked her about the new movie she got.

When we got home, I picked up Moke and went to my office.

Couple of minutes later in my office with Moke watching cat videos on YouTube, Nina comes in wearing a silk nightdress that stopped a few inches above her knees; she walks towards me and sits on my lap. I didn't work; my hard on from 2 hours ago was still there... maybe she thinks that's her that makes me hard.

"Bed?" i ask, she nods then I stand up after she stands then walk beside her to the bedroom, instead of carrying her which i do sometimes, especially after dates. As I entered the bedroom she kissed me and i kiss her back acting like nothing's wrong. I just hope i won't moan Patty's name.

**November 6 2012**

It's Patty's birthday, I don't know what gift to give her. So I text the boys over on what's app.

_**Ian: What should I give Patty? It's her birthday... I'm out of Ideas.**_

_**Nate: A kiss would be nice. :-) **_

_**Ian: Not yet.**_

_**Paul: Now.**_

_**Dan: This is the perfect time... I mean she might remember things if you do kiss her.**_

_**Joe: Not to be an idiot or anything but... bet anyone.**_

_**Ian: Shit my ass dude!**_

_**Steven: I shall keep my butt in my chair... for-fucking-ever. Lol.**_

_**Mike: I'm with ya bro! ^^**_

_**Ian: I ASKED FOR HELP HERE!**_

_**Mike: Kiss**_

_**Joe: Kiss**_

_**Dan: Kiss**_

_**Nate: Wet kisses.**_

_**Zach: I was going to say bracelet but, kiss is better than anything else.**_

_**Matt: I was going to suggest jewelry like earrings or a necklace but yeah...KISS!**_

_**Paul: Kiss her and make her remember every single thing you had with her! -Tor.**_

As I went to Tiffany's and picked a charm bracelet with a ring, a small heart locket, a dog and a watch. I decided I'd add more when we start our relationship, and asked my PA to but a sexy pair of bikini, she questioned the size of course, so i told her about Patty and told her that she'll get a raise if she keeps helping me and not to tell Nina or anyone else.

I decided I'll break up with Nina right before I start filming The Anomaly and before season 4 ends. As much as I love her... I want Patty back more than anything else.

A/N: Sorrrrryy for the short chapter! I might not update soon because I'm busy with school, but I'm gonna write the next chapter when i get a free time. Oh! And if you wanna read my TVD fanfic it's called why don't you love me. I'm gonna upload it after i update this, and sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. :-) Review, Follow, Fave, Suggestions :-)


	7. Chapter 7: Birthdays and Warnings

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with school - homeschooled, which is like an hour or two everyday with my tutor, it's pretty cool and fun, but I'm kinda having a hard time adjusting, And i just couldn't get to right this as fast as I could. So before you read, I'm sorry if my attempt for a fight scene is just plain horrible, that part of the story, was written in the middle of nowhere. So... since I haven't updated for a while, here's a looong chapter for ya... well maybe short for you but long for me since 3000+ words. O_O Btw, I'm just soooo happy that he's single and (me) sleeping in a coffin because of waiting for season 5. Please check out my "another attempt" of TVD, it's kinda crappy, i was gonna make a Nathaniel Buzolic or Joseph Morgan fanfic, but this came up. Oh! Not to mention, if i attempt lemons in the next 2 or 5 chapters, don't hate me, I'm not open when it comes to writing lemons XD

Anyways! I'm just gonna let you read the continuation of the bday. :-)

**Chapter 7 - Birthdays and Warnings**

**Patty POV**

It's my birthday. I slowly flutter my eyes open to see all of my best friends in my side of the bed holding a chocolate cake with a candle as they all said together "Happy Birthday!" I grinned as I shoved my face back to my pillow. "Get up sleepy head." Jeremy said as he shook my shoulders.

As I sat on the edge of the bed Mika nearly shoved the cake to my face before I slightly pushed it back with my fingers. "If you're trying to give me a face full of icing you're making the biggest mistake of your life." i told her smirking.

"Good to know your awake." she laughed as I blew the candle.

As I got out of the shower I went to check my phone and found a couple of messages from Joe, Paul and Torrey, Dan and Rachel, Mike, Steven, Nate - who i didn't expect would get my number, Zach, Matt, Candice, and Kat all wishing me a great day, longer life, happiness, and a boyfriend (from Joe). As I kept scrolling down I found a text that was sent exactly at midnight, the message made me happier than how I already felt.

**Happy Birthday, my love. I'll see you later today. I love you.**

I was grinning as I replied

**Why thank you, mister! I'm impressed; you still remember my birthday, even after so many years of not seeing each other. I'm not sure how to reply to the last 3 words you said.**

**Of course I still remember. Your birthday is close to mine. And about me telling you that I love you... you don't need to say it back... no pressure or anything.**

**Yeah it is close to your birthday. T.Y. I'll say it back when I'm ready. ;) **

***grinning like an idiot* I'll pick you up at 6pm later. Wear something formal-ish.**

***looking at my body at the mirror only covered by a tiny towel* is this formal-ish?**

**O_O *drool/hard-on* Um... not so sure. But if you're tied in my bed it might look formal-ish ;)**

**I'm gonna go dress up now... *muttering* pervert.**

**You'll be a pervert as well... when you're all mine.**

****Correction: Kinky. Pervert. As. In. Christian. Grey. Kinky. ;)**

**I'm stowing my palms little miss. Get dressed before I spank you.**

***Squeal* Yes, Sir.**

That kinky bastard has no limit at all. I huff.

**Ian POV**

Christian Grey, huh? She reads kinky stuff. Impressive. If I only knew how to whip little brown haired girls.

"What are you grinning at?" Nina asks and everyone in the room... as in the entire cast looks at me.

"Just greeting an old buddy a happy birthday." I told her.

"Okay..." she muttered.

"Do you guys think it'll be a good idea to bring her here... even just for a day?" i asked them.

"Her?" Nina asked looking at me "Her? Who is she?" she interrupted them before the others could tell me their ideas.

"The 'old buddy' that i just mentioned." i told her with a look that gave nothing away. "She's my best friend." that would be a better definition than ex girlfriend.

"Bring her here." all of them said in unison, except Nina.

"Your choice," she said as she gathered her purse and got up "but remember I'm not in the mood to entertain your 'old buddy'". I wanted to stop her but she already ran.

"Hey" Kat grabbed my hand "don't worry about Nina, bring her here." i nodded.

Later that afternoon i was wearing a white thin cotton shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket, along with my black boots.

As i got on my Audi convertible, i drove to the bookstore and knocked on the glass door with my key. Reem looked up grinning and open the door to let me in "She's upstairs" she told, "Thank you" i whispered as i walked to the stairs and hid the bouquet of flowers behind my back and knocked on her apartment door before opening it. Aspen walked around me as a greeting; i rubbed his head in return.

"Pat?" i call out "Patty?" she comes out of the bedroom weaning blue skinny jeans, a dark blue v neck blouse that showed a lot of cleavage, and boots, i almost drooled a pool... if that made sense.

"Ian?" she says then looked panicked "Do i look bad?"

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice.

She walked up to me and wrapped her fingers around the back of my neck and leaned up to kiss my cheeks but i stopped her by tilting my head to the side and pressing my lips against hers.

**Patty POV**

_He's kissing me... _ I stood still lips pressed against his, his lips were so soft like cotton candy, and I stopped myself from giggling as I thought about it. This kiss reminded me of something, something from the past but i just can't seem to remember much of it, i gave him permission to make the kiss deeper, he did. His tongue entered my mouth, and pulled my closer with an arm, with that our tongues were having a little tease battle when he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

I looked into his eyes, they were closed. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and gave his lips a little peck. He smiled then opened his eyes slowly.

"Hi..." he whispered.

"Hi." i quietly giggled. He smiled wider.

"Sorry I kissed you without your permission."

"No need to apologize." I told him as I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder "It's not the 50s"

"These are for you..." he said as I pulled away. He was holding a bouquet of blue roses.

I smiled "My favorite" I whispered taking the bouquet and smelling the roses and leaned up to kiss his cheek "Thank you."

I walked to my kitchen and looked for a vase not knowing Ian followed me until i turned around and saw him holding out a vase.

He sat on the bar stool as i fixed the flowers and admired them before putting them on the center of the table. I sat beside Ian, he took my hand then said "I want to take you out for dinner, then maybe let you see the set." I nodded.

After what seems like an hour but it was only 15 minutes since the kiss he asked me "Do you... remember... anything?" he stammered

"I remember those lips," i said running a finger across his lips lightly "but i don't remember when, maybe my teenage years." he looked at my hands "Fill me in?"

"I just hope you'll remember everything in a flash." he said looking at me then back at my hands, his brows furrowed making a small 'v' in the middle of his brows.

"What?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." he said as he twisted a ring that was on my ring finger in my right hand. "I'm just a little happy to see that you're wearing the ring I gave after I kissed you before you left for college and left me in Covington while you left for Atlanta."

"You said 'A little happy'." i told him "What could I do to make you much happier?"

"Promise to marry me, don't give a shit about what others say." he said looking at me then at the locket that he gave me.

"But I'm not your girlfriend, as much as I want to continue whatever we so called 'ended' in the past, you have a girlfriend who I'm sure you're gonna marry and it's not me"

"Yet." he said looking at me with a serious look "I decided I'm breaking up with her about after our 3rd year anniversary next year, this relationship does seem like shit for the past year anyway." i nodded and kept my mouth shut.

"Promise me..." he pleaded looking at me, i didn't notice that he placed my right hand on his chest just right on top of his heart. I simply grinned and kissed him.

**OOo-TwoPieces-oOo**

By the time we finished eating dinner, Ian drove us to the set of The Vampire Diaries.

After parking his car and he went to my side of the car to open my door and took my hand. Everyone I knew was outside the Salvatore house, Torrey came walking up to me along with Paul, Rachel and Daniel. After hugging them the rest of them joined the hug and welcomed me, Nina however just waved with what i know was a fake smile and i did the same thing. _He might be yours now, but I had him long before he even knew your cat face,_ i thought to myself as I smiled.

Ian walked me around showing me all the masks they used for Dan when his character is daggered. He showed me the wardrobe and the bedroom... Damon's bedroom.

He grinned as he looked at me "I'm having plans, but I'm stowing my palms."

"You better." i giggled. When we were on our way to the Gilbert house Torrey joined us then he was called by a make-up artist. "I gotta go," he leaned in and whispered in my ear just for me and Torrey to hear, "Ignore and stay away from Nina." Then he whispered to Torrey, loud enough for me to hear, "If you leave her sight, make sure French Kote won't eat or scratch her." he grinned as he walked away.

When he was in one of the tents she leaned in and said, "He loves you."

"Im-fricken-possible"

"The way he protects you and makes sure you're comfy, surely he loves you more than _her._"

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's perfectly, magically enchanted."

"He kissed me today." I whispered, I didn't want to kiss and tell, but I don't have a sister, she feels like my own sister already.

"That's great." she said with a grin.

"Torrey - make up!" a woman called

"I gotta go, but stay here, I'll be able to keep an eye on you here. Okay?" i nodded.

My phone buzzed about 5 minutes later it was from Dan

_I could see you, alert six o'clock!_

I turned around and found someone i didn't want to see... for the rest of my life, but... oh well she's here can't hide now, and she's not smiling.

"So you're the girl he and everyone here keeps talking about." she says "You seem like any other girl he'd pick out in a crowd... or did he pick you out of the trash full of crap?"

"Excuse me?" i asked, i can't believe this, i expected her to be nice to me, but i guess i shouldn't expect anything since she does know who i am.

"Oh great, you speak. Hopefully you could understand English because if you can't i don't wanna waste my time with you."

"I could, understand English and you are wasting your time, why don't you just run off and put on your little nice girl mask and get out of my face. I told her feeling my anger boiling up.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear" she said stepping a little closer to me. "You're in my territory, my set, my on-set family and in case you haven't heard _my _boyfriend."

I held my ground and in the corner of my eye, I saw Dan, Joe, Paul, Torrey, Mike and Steven, they we're keeping their distance, while Paul kept his hands on Torrey's shoulders to keep her from running to me.

"And in case you haven't heard," i stepped closer to her and kept my eyes on hers "He was mine first, I was his childhood best friend and girlfriend, you're just his little pass - time fuck doll, which he will soon get used to, and trust me honey, he picked me out from a sea of people who are standing in a proper and much cleaner line, while you were picked from nothing but your own crap."

In an instant her hand was on my face and she hit me, as in punched me, not slapped, and I saw them in the corner of my eye shaking their heads as a warning to not hit her but it was too late, i punched her square on the face and she fell and her nose started bleeding, just on time Dan and Joe, came to me and pulled me away from her, at the same time Steven and Mike helped her get up and it just got worst.

She came from behind me and pulled my hair then slammed my face against the wall of the Salvatore Manor then said to me.

"You fucking bitch," she pulled my head away from the wall then slammed it there again, she took my wrist then twisted it around my back in a very painful manner, no one has ever done that arm trick with me for a year, then stepped on my foot with her boots.

"You better stay away from my boyfriend, if I see you touching him, talking to him or even texting him, you're gonna fucking regret being born and meeting him, you slut." she said loudly as she did the head-on-the-wall slamming thing again. I was beginning to slowly black out when I heard Torrey telling her to stop, i didn't notice that she's been telling Nina to stop but she just won't and maybe told Nate to get Ian.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a man say, Nina turned around to see who it was then released me.

"She broke in on set," Nina told Ian hurriedly

"Broke in my ass Nina, I bought her here!" he yelled at her as he walked pass her and ran to carry me in his arms, he took me to his car and buckled me in and then inclined the seat so that i could relax a bit, and closed the door. I wished that the glass was thicker but it wasn't I can't help but listen to them yelling.

"Why would you do that to her?"

"I didn't do anything Ian, she started it!"

"And you expect me to believe that?" he yelled louder

"I..." i heard Nina stammer but Ian cut her off

"Someone on set told me that you were the one that came up to her to talk and then you punched her, she's my best friend Nina! I don't remember punching Juilanne, do you?"

"She told me that you dated before, I could not help it, I hate it when some girls make up stories with you, and seriously? You're gonna believe this mysterious source over me?"

"Yes I will!" he answered immediately

"So you'd choose her over me? _Your own girlfriend_?"

"Yes!" he yelled much louder than before. Suddenly it was quiet. Then I heard someone walking to the car and shutting the door. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He drove quietly then pulled in a hospital then opened my door to carry me out, he ran to the E. R. asking for help, nurses came running, i could slightly see them walking and moving their mouths and talking, maybe asking questions. Everything was fading slowly...

"What's your name sweetheart?" the doc asked me, with an English accent.

"Pat- Patricia... " I stammered, " -'wanna sleep."

"Stay awake for me, don't sleep yet." he said "do you remember what happened?"

"She kept slamming head t-to the wall..." i stammered again.

"Excuse me sir but you can't stay." a female voice said.

"But i-" i heard Ian tell her, "I'm her husband, i can't leave her."

"She's with Dr. Westwick, she'll be fine, and you could stay in the waiting room."

"Alright, love. We're gonna do a CAT scan, just in case, how about that?" he grinned at me.

"Mmhmm."

The doctor kept talking to me to keep me awake, it was working a bit but after the CAT scan, he told me i could snooze for a bit, that when I blacked out... and images were flashing before my eyes.

**Ian POV**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Dammit, Nina. Why would you do this?!_

I sat on a waiting room alone for hours, Paul came with Torrey a couple of minutes later.

"How is she?" Torrey asked

"She's undergoing CAT scan, just in case something happened to her brain.., again." i told her

"Can somebody explain what the fuck happened?!" i asked when Joe, Dan and Rachel, Mike, Steven, Nate, Candice, Matt, Zach and Kat came to the room. They started explaining like their life depended on it and like i was gonna kill them if they don't explain.

"When you left her, I saw Nina from behind her, i warned her, she saw text right on time, but then I couldn't go to her because I was in the makeup chair as well." Dan explained, "By the time Nina was talking to her, Torrey, Paul and I were gonna go to her, but Nina's manager came in and told us not to butt in."

"Paul was stopping me to get to her," Torrey said "Nina was the one that kinda provoked her, she came close and, surely, threatened her."

"Patty didn't give up though," Joe interrupted her "she fought back, and if looks could kill, Nina probably melted into water."

"Nina also started the fight." Mike added

"She punched Patty, and as Joe said, she fought back, she... well... she punched her back." Nate said "Patty was pulled away by Joe and Dan, then Nina came from behind and pulled her hair."

"That when she slammed Patty's head to the wall over and over again, hard." Kat mentioned

"Patty couldn't fight back. Nina told her to stay away from you" said Candice "We all heard it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Before I could say anything, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Somerhalder?" he said it as a question than a statement, then I got a good look at him.

"Ed Westwick?!" i raised my eyebrows.

"Yup" he chuckled. "Wife huh?" he said raising the clipboard, my co-starts looking at me like I just grew 3 heads.

"I had to, or they won't let me stay with her."

"Don't worry, i won't put it on the records or tell anyone."

"How is she?" i asked, feeling uneven.

"She got a concussion but... as she stayed awake for a whole, she'll probably feel dizzy when she gets up. Nothing bad other than that though, her skull didn't crack," he pauses with a laugh "Nothing, just a bump."

"Thank God." i said with relief.

"She's in room 617. You can visit her now." he says as he walks away

"Thank you." i call out then run to the elevator, with the rest of them behind me.

A/N: I'll have to stop here, im sorry... not. XD I'm just tired and wanna upload this right away! So as the story will go on O_O, Torrey, Kat, Rachel, Paul, Dan, Joe, Matt and Candice are gonna be her best buddies, her shoulder to cry on is probably gonna be Paul, Torrey, Joe, Rachel and Dan. :-) Just a little heads up - i guess.

Well... I'll see you in the next chapter... (This will probably be written for a very long while.) Let's play a game that will prolly fail. 15 or 13 reviews - O_O - and then next chapter. As I said.., loooooong while.


	8. Chapter 8: Rolling in the Deep

A/N: Yo! Sorry if the beginning is just soo…. ew. XD I've been having a serious case of something called 'writer's block' lmao. This is gonna be crap… and should I warn you for tissues? Naah!

Ready…

Set…

READ!

**Chapter 8 – Rolling in the Deep**

**Ian POV**

She's been asleep for hours; I just wish she'd wake up already. The guys (and girls) left about 3 hours ago and told me to call them when Patty wakes up.

"Please wake up..." i say in a low voice, tears wanting to come out. I held her hand to my cheek and kissed the palm of her hand twice. "Wake up."

The knock suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me. Ian?" Ed called out.

"Here" i yelled back.

"Ian?" I hear a familiar voice of a lady ask Ed.

"As in Ian Somerhalder?" a familiar voice says, this time it's a man.

"Yes sir." Ed replies. Suddenly the sound of fast footsteps coming in my direction makes me turn around.

"Ian?" she asks – Mrs. Rivera.

"Good Evening, mah." I greet her with a small on my face, she's grinning so is her husband.

"Ian, sweetie." She says as she hugs me; I hug her back.

"Hey mah." I repeat without thinking. "Hey, Mr. Rivera." I say as I an awkward half-hug. Back then Mrs. Rivera allowed me to call her mom but I called my mom 'mom', so I decided 'mah' or 'ma' was fine, Mr. Rivera on the other hand, allowed me as well, but I just got used calling him that.

"Did she wake up yet?" he asked

"No..." i replied.

"Did you tell her about the past?" she asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember." she nodded

Patty was just lying down, sleeping, and i act like she's dying. Pathetic.

After a couple of hours talking, My mom, Robyn and her family along with Bob and his family came then 3 hours after that they left with Patty's parents. Since i introduced myself as her husband, they let me stay at night.

As i walked to her left side, i grabbed a chair. I sat down, grabbed her hand and kissed it before resting my head on her forearm, and sleeping.

**Patty POV**

I heard sound before my eyes opened. I heard a faint beeping, and i felt dizzy. I took a deep breath and tried to move my arms, i notice that my left hand won't move. As i looked at my arm, i saw Ian sleeping peacefully and 'quietly' snoring. I smiled as i slowly pulled my hand free without waking him up. I slowly ran my fingers to his hair when he suddenly jolted; waking up like the place was on fire. He looked around until he saw me smiling, reaching out for his hair. He grinned as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my arm.

"You're finally awake." i grinned.

"No 'good morning' for me?" i teased.

"Good morning babe." he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hmmm... Morning." our little intimate moment was ruined when the nurse came with my doctor who looked familiar.

"Morning _Mrs. _Somerhalder." Ian squeezed my hand then gave me a look when my doctor said Mrs.

"Morning." i reply.

"How are you feeling?" he asks looking at the clipboard thingy then back at me.

"Hungry, sleepy, dizzy... confused."

"Why are you confused?" he asks

"Because I don't know what I just saw."

"What do you mean?" my doctor asks, utterly confused.

"Images, Ian, Me, my dog Aspen, our parents, Christmas lights, high school..." i trail off.

I heard Ian take a deep breath then he cleared his throat, "Ed, could we talk alone for a minute please." Ed nods.

_Ed? ED?!_

As they close the door behind them, i turn to my nurse who was still checking the IV beside me.

"Is it just me or does my doctor look so fucking familiar?"

"Ed Westwick." she grins "I think you know why he looks familiar now."

"Oh my god." i say as my nurse continues to grin at me.

A couple of minutes later Ed and Ian are back, Ian smiling a sad smile.

"Why?" i ask him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he shakes his head.

After Ed left me and Ian alone we didn't talk, until i decided to break the silence.

"Were those flashbacks?"

"What you saw? Yup." he said nodding.

"Why aren't you leaving yet?" he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I care and I'm not just going to leave you like this."

"You have to film the next episodes, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll be coming to your place every once in a while, I just don't wanna leave you looking like this..."

"It's my entire fault."

"No its not!" he exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" i said mirroring his.

"No it's not! If i didn't leave you alone couple of years ago and asked you to marry me then this wouldn't have happened, the accident and you're amnesia wouldn't have happened! If the accident didn't happen I would be married to you possibly having children now and you should still be able to remember Every. Single. Touch, every single kiss, every word, every promise and every fucking plan we made for the future for the both of us!" he yelled at me.

"If I asked you to marry me before you went to college and moved in with you in that apartment you shared with Mika, we would be together, but guess what?!" he continued with guilt, despair, regret and sadness in his voice, "I let you leave, I let you go to college and live with Mika in that apartment and let the accident happen, I let you out of my fucking sight and now I'm regretting every single thing! I regret it all. For the past 9 hours i keep asking everyone around me especially my family, i ask them, 'If i didn't meet Patty; do think this didn't happen?' and guess what no answer that because-"

"Because all this is none of your fault!" i cut him off before he could even continue, "Even if you proposed to me, nothing will change, the accident will still happen. Yeah, i might have forgotten everything about the both of us; I just remembered everything over night remembers?! If you think you're the only one regretting things, news flash Somerhalder, I'm regretting a lot of things as well, in fact, i regret a lot more things than you, I have more problems than you! And so what?! I left, don't fucking forget, _you left too._" I glared at him.

"You have _no idea _how hard my life has been for the past 13 years."

"_Do you have any how hard my life has been for the past 13 years?!"_ he yelled at me.

"You know we always do this, ever since." I told him as I recalled, "Get out" I muttered.

"Is everything alright here?" Ed interrupted as he opened the door with securities behind him.

"Oh yes! Please! Get this asshole out of here!" I yelled at Ed and the security guys.

"wait, wait, wait" he told me "What did you just tell me to get out of here?"

"Yes, because you're a fucking pain in the ass." I yelled at him as I grabbed the book in the table beside me and threw straight at his face which he apparently avoided

"Okay, okay, Patty, calm down" Ed said as he stepped closer to my bed and the security guards were beside Ian and grabbed his arm to try to get him out.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ian told the security guards.

"Sir, its either you get out or we drag you out." One of them told Ian, I replied before Ian could

"Drag him out of here if you have to. Just. Get. Him. Out. Of. This. Room!"

"Patty, calm down!" a girl yelled at me from the door, as I looked at the door, I saw Torrey making her way to me while Paul headed to Ian and said, "Come on, let's go."

"No!" Ian said "I am not going anywhere, not until I get a fucking explanation of a lot of things."

"What explanation?" I spat at him "Why do you need explanations when you're an asshole who just came here started talking like an asshole."

"Hey…" Paul and Torrey told us in a warning tone but Ian interrupted before anyone said anything else.

"I need an explanation on why did you leave me?" Ian yelled, everyone stayed quiet.

"I didn't leave you, might I remind you, you left me first."

"So what? I came back for you!"

"And you we're going to leave again anyways! That's why I left!"

"Because you we're scared…" Ian muttered

"No because you broke my heart!" I told him "That might be a shit reason to you, but there is your explanation!"

He finally shut his mouth and listened. He also gave me a look of strong pain and regret.

"It's not a shit reason, you have no idea how painful it is to hear from yours and my family the reason why you left me."

"Like you know the reason."

"You left me for that guy, I know you did."

"You know?" I asked "meaning, you're not sure about you little demand?"

"No one would tell me the answer, you cheated on me."

I laughed, it felt great to laugh, but I stopped before I could cry.

"Me? Cheat? On you?" I asked him "Oh, wow! You are an idiot!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Nope" I said popping my 'p' to state my point, "You cheated on me."

He looked confused and from behind him, I saw my parents, his parents and siblings.

I looked back at him then said, "Don't you remember?"

"No I don't"

"Of course you don't" I cut him off. "Guess who called me and told me you're cheating on me?"

"Who?"

"Your friendly little neighbor, Jessica" I glared, he froze.

"I'm right aren't I?" when he didn't reply I looked at the security guards then him.

"I do not ever want to see your face again. Get him out of here please." And with that, he walked to the door, but stopped and looked at me.

"I'll come back for you, I promised it before and I'll do it again. I'll do it all over again if I have to."

"I don't need your promises and your lies. And for the record, I wish your bitch of a girlfriend killed me, because if she did, I wouldn't be here dying in pain because of you. Next time she tries it again, I'll let her finish me and I won't fight back." I stated.

**Later that day**

**Nina POV**

"Did you kill her?" Julianne's eyes bulged out of her face as I told the story about me slamming Ian's ex's face in a wall.

"I was very unlucky, nope." I told her with a smile on my face. She came to Georgia to visit me on set while I was on my break. "I wish she stays comatose though."

She laughed, "You're one psychotic bitch aren't you?"

"What?" I asked "She's stealing what mine, I'm just making sure she kept her distance."

"Good luck with that." She said sipping her coffee "remember; karma is a bitch."

"I know, but she better keep her distance, because Ian is mine, today, tomorrow and forever and ever." I said dreamily.

I was enjoying my little conversation when someone yelled my name. "Nina!"

I looked at Julianne "Told you he love me and not that slut bag." I said with a mischievous smirk.

"Nina!" he said as he entered the tent.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said hiding my grin successfully he was walking fast ready to aim at my face when Michael, Paul and Steven pulled him back.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled at me

"What did I do this time?" I asked

"You almost killed her you fucking bitch!" he yelled trying to escape their grip "This is your entire fault!"

"It's not Ian!" I told him "you think she's the one for you but when are you gonna open your eyes and realize that I am the one for you and that _I _am the one you always need and I will forever be the one in your head showing you the right way to go! She's nothing but a fucking distraction to you and you do nothing but think about and her talk about her it's always her! She's gonna be your downfall Ian!" I yelled at him. "I'm the one who's supposed to be by your side through everything but you're spacing out here! You always talk about her like she's your future! She's nothing but a fucking cheap slut bag!" I yelled as loud as I can, everyone in the tent gasped. At the same time I heard Ian tell me "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," I told me "That girl is nothing but a cheap little, prostitute, slut bag." hat when I felt something stinging in my cheek, I gasped in disbelief. It was Torrey.

"I don't know what the heck your problem is and I don't care about it. I've been listening to you and Julianne for the past hour and all I could here are bullshit from your mouth and trust me, honey, I wanna fucking kill you right now. I don't know about this side of yours, but I know that was not the Nina I met. If you did change I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. And just for your information Nina," she looked directly at me then Julianne, "Julianne, she's Ian's childhood best friend and they were together before Ian met you. And I know this is true because I asked Bob, Robyn and Edna myself. He might be your boyfriend now, and she might be getting on your nerves but remember, it's you stealing him from her, it's not her stealing him from you." She finished and backed away from me.

"And if you ever touch her or talk to her again, I swear I will hurt you." Ian said as he walked away.

I saw Kat and Candice looking at me differently. They're mad at me.

"Hey," Julianne said as she stepped forward and rubbed my back trying to comfort me but I brushed her off and ran to my car.

As I got in my car, I locked the doors and cried with humiliation and sadness.

I felt empty, I knew from the very second he met her, I lost him.

**A/N: Ugh, sorry if that chapter was weird, anyways, next two chapters noooo Patty/Ian convos, we're gonna keep them apart a little and, I'm planning to make this a series so… help me find a name for Part 2 and it's gotta be a cute love song, I was thinking two is better than one, but then, I need options. Btw, sorry if there are mistakes and wrong grammar… if there are any ;) Starting on 8 vacation for me! So a lotta writing is gonna happen, I have a feeling you're gonna love part two, if you didn't like this chapter. **

**OMG! BTW! If any of you readers have the name 'Jessica' sorrryyyyy…. I just kept that name here to also mention to you guys [girls] that I have my first chapter of TVD fanfic, It been in my head since season 4 started but then when Silas came in I got more in love with the series, annnd, It's not that cool or anything but please give it a little read. **

**And now; I wanted you guys to know that I had a liiittle idea about an Arranged Marriage / Met at a coffee shop story, I was planning to make it about Daniel Gillies and told lexitiara about it and she said it's better if it's Joseph Morgan. *swoon* so yeah, guess… I got that little help! Thank you, lexitiara for that little [big] help aaand of course….**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**And of course for the first lemon idea…. Not now yet, but soon… **

**And before you leave… read her fanfictions, I have a feeling she lives with Ian xD because she knows stuff before the Women's health interview this year was made XD**

**No idea why I chose Rolling in the deep, I was just listening to it, hmph guess it makes sense! Thank you for reading!**

**Review/ Follow/ Favorite/ Suggestions **


	9. Chapter 9: Gone, Gone, Gone

A/N: Im back from my little vacation! I bought makeup and two new books one is Matched and Fateful it both sounds interesting im lazy to read ugh (showoff) i started learning how to play a guitar yaaay! and now im back to give ya some yum-yums. Yay. You better review, i get a lot of views and a lot of you are reading but i don't hear much. Write a fricken review!

**IM SORRY, I COULDNT HELP IT!" I HAD TO MAKE THEM HAVE AN APPEARANCE TOGETHER! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER NO IAN/PATTY CONVOS... LESS THAN THIS... any mashups? Just kidding.**

Ennnjjjoyyyyy!

**Chapter 9 - Gone, Gone, Gone**.

**2 Weeks Post Breakup, couple of months since Nina/Patty fight.**

**Ian POV**

I've done nothing but think all week, i want to go to her, say that im sorry for everything.

I finally decided to say that im sorry, and went to her house. As i rang the doorbell twice nobody opened a door, after what seemed like forever which was exactly 2 mins i hear footsteps descending from upstairs then the door opened.

"Hey." she said but it wasn't Patty, it was Mika.

"Um. Hi. Is Patty home?" i asked hopeful that she was home.

"She didn't tell you?" she asked me.

"Tell me what?"

"She went for a vacation in Europe. Paris or London i think."

"Well, did she mention when will she back?"

"I'm sorry, Ian. I don't know."

"Alright..." i told her "Thank you"

I drove back to my apartment and closed the door behind me... and that's when i punched a hole in my wall.

"I wanna kill myself."

"Bro, you still have to film the Anomaly, chill." Paul says.

"I know... but i can't help but think why she would leave."

"Um, hate to break it to you, Ian, but duh..." Nate says as he drinks his beer.

"What if I try to call the airport? Find out where she is." said Daniel

"Thanks." I tell him.

**Daniel Gillies POV**

As i took another sip of my beer i listen to Leslie, the lady who's helping me find Patty through her computer. She works in customer services in the Airport it was the only plan i could think of.

"Dan, she was in Paris a couple of days ago, and her last flight was 2 days ago when she landed in London." she says.

"Alright, thank you. You've been big help." i said as i hang up and walked back to the living room of Ian's apartment.

I stared at Ian's injured and still swelling hand and snapped out of it when i heard my name being called twice by both Torrey and Rachael.

"Truth or lie?" i ask Ian

"Lie."

"She's in New York. She was in Vegas the other day."

"Meaning..." said Nate.

"Now I want the truth." said Ian as he tipped his empty beer bottle upside down.

"She was in Paris a couple of days ago, she in London at the moment..." i trailed off when my phone ringed, it was Leslie.

"Dan, she just booked at flight to Wales for tomorrow night and LAX for next week." She said hurriedly.

"Alright thank you."

"She's going to Wales tomorrow and California next week." i informed Ian

"When let's hope she stays there until i get there to film the anomaly." he said as he threw the empty bottle to the other side of the room, making it turn into shattered pieces.

**Ian POV**

Jet lag sucks. But oh well I adjust to the time very well since I fly a lot.

As I got into my new apartment in London, I let Moke out so he gets to explore the place a bit and an hour after that i am driving down the streets of London alone and go to Wales for a dinner date.

As I stopped at a restaurant in Wales, which was just in the 3rd floor of my hotel. I got to my seat and waited for my food.

"I'll kill you after dinner." she said, i looked up and I found her wearing a red dress that stopped mid- thigh, it had a deep v neck that showed a lot of cleavage.

I got up quickly and pulled her chair out to make her sit and went back to mine.

"I ordered seafood, if that's aright with you."

"Let's just eat talk and let's get this thing over with so that i could leave and never show my face to you again. Shall we?" she said.

"But,"

"Ian this is our hopefully last meeting together so it's either you complain about it or i leave now." she started to get up when I stopped her.

"No, Patty, please. Don't."

She looked at me for one second then finally gave up. "Fine."

When our food came in she laughed a little as our waiter took off.

"What?" i ask.

"Nothing." she said.

She didn't say anything more after that so i decided that i won't speak until she does.

"Fifty." she mutters what feels like an hour after we eat.

"Sorry?" my brows start to knit together as I ask.

"Fifty." she said louder this time, enough for me to hear. "Fifty Shades of Grey. Same food, although you missed a couple of things."

"And that is?" i ask looking at her wanting to laugh. I could see it in her eyes too she wants to laugh but she's hiding it, so instead she smirks.

"We're not in Seattle, but we are at a 'fancy restaurant'" she air quotes the 'fancy restaurant' part with her index and middle finger, then continues "I'm not blue eyed nor did i study literature, i think and for the most part, you're not a dominant."

I laugh a low laugh, not too loud though.

"You never know." i muttered.

"Ooh," she says with interest. "Who's your Mrs. Robinson?!"

"She didn't teach me how to whip little brown hair girls like you but she taught me how to mentally undress a sexy lady like you." i tell her with a flirtatious grin and wink.

"Oh, so you're not whipping any-girl?" she asks with a grin.

"Before I answer that question, yes we are getting wasted." i laugh, she giggles "No, unless you want to volunteer?"

"Plain vanilla is my request..." she trails off "Sir..."

My eyes widen as I tell her "You're kidding."

She shakes her head biting her lip.

"Alright," I tell her as I get up and pulled her out of her chair.

"Are we going to your room?" she asks

"Yup".

As we got out of the elevator I pulled her to my bedroom which had an attached bathroom.

"Sit here." I make her sit on the edge of the bed as i go to the bathroom to fix up our shower.

As i got back to the bedroom she was naked.

Leaning against the bed poster.

"Its hot in here and i don't feel good." she said as she reached out for me and I walked her quickly to the bathroom and she hugged the toilet bowl and heaved.

"Did you say goodbye to the cod?" i ask jokingly

"Nope, but i did say goodbye to the asparagus." she banters back laughing a little before heaving again as i pulled her hair back and rubbed her naked back.

I wanted to do it right there. Make love to her, forget about all our problems and just be happy again. I am a single and free man after all. But i stopped myself.

I showered with her, as much as i didn't want to because of my problems... between my legs. As i kept the shampoo in her head she leaned back as i massaged her scalp and she moaned... _Oh fuck!_

When she got to bed I made her wear one of my loose t-shirts and boxers and wrapped the duvet around her as i grabbed an extra blanket and slept on the covers a layer above her.

I just hope she doesn't leave which is also why i kept a beer bottle on the door handle with coins inside it so that if she opens the door the bottle will fall and make noises to wake me up.

I hugged her, decided not to take advantage of her and just kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Patty. I love you".

"I love you, Ian." she muttered back sleepily i looked at her face making sure she's asleep when i thought she was awake and she started to snore softly again.

Now i finally realized that it was right that i broke up with Nina. I needed to start off fresh.

And Patty was my fresh start and i just want her to be my last.

**Patty POV**

Moke joined us in bed. He hopped on my chest then started to lick my face that's when I woke

I was rubbing Moke's head as I look out through the balcony doors.

Suddenly I felt hungry. There were two doors for going to the living room so i went for the door near the bed, that's when something clattered; well literally that was the sound. When I opened the door wider I noticed a glass jar, with a quarter of it with coins.

Ian moaned when I looked back at him he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey." he said sleepily then he jolted awake, wide awake.

"Don't leave!" he suddenly says as he sits on the bed.

I laughed and walked up to him, kneeling beside him on the bed.

"I'm not. I'm just gonna cook breakfast." i kiss him on the corner of his lips.

"How could i believer that? You might leave if i go back to sleep" he says as he runs his eyes, i giggled.

"I won't. Not in a week. I need to go back to the states."

"That's fine just don't leave the country again."

"Alright, but i have to leave the room, i need to feed myself... and you of course." I added as i left the room.

As I grabbed the eggs and bacon. Along with some onions, garlic and tomato.

I started to slice the onions, dicing them. I crushed the garlic peeling it and then slicing it into tiny little squares.

I started heating up the pan when I finished on the garlic.

Then went to chopping the tomato also into squares.

When the pan was hot enough I kept the onion and garlic then a minute after that i kept the tomato as well. I also started crushing the tomato in the pan so that the juice would come out and when it was crushed a added a little bit of thyme then the eggs, while i started mixing all of it together so that it won't be shaped like the pan but in tiny little pieces and started frying the bacon on the other pan, with hotdogs and garlic bread. As usual, im eating likes an elephant.

As my stomach started to complain Ian came out of the bedroom groaning, "Hurry up, im starving. You took like an hour."

My mouth opened tried to speak but Ian answered my question "Yes, ma'am, i was counting minutes waiting for food." he smiled then kissed me sucking on my upper lip and but me a little.

"Almost done, sir."

"Good, hurry." he spanked my ass hard.

"Watch it puff-ball!" i warned him teasingly, "I learn how to use a whip you dead meat."

"Why don't you flip the dead meat in the pan also known as bacon, i don't want it crispy-ish."

"Bossy asshole" i muttered

"What was that?" he asked

"I said you got a nice ass."

Well I just had to get out of London, ASAP. Or that contract is long gone! Goodbye future job and hello again bookstore.

As I flipped the bacon I looked at Ian and the way he looks at me.

"Will we ever start dating properly, again?" he asked "I missed you so much."

"As me in 3 months."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be in Louisiana by that time."

"Alright." He said, "But me kissing you earlier."

"If i was another girl, i would've hit you and left you, but I'm the same person you met when we were both younger and I dated you. So, it's so alright for me. You kiss me, touch me. It's alright, because I know it's your old habit whenever you're around me."

"How did you know that?"

"I remembered and you told when you were in the hospital after staying out in the rain for days. Remember that?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Good thing you remembered that. Speaking of which, have you opened the locket?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Good, don't do it just yet." he told me. "Open it when I tell you to, but not now."

I looked down at the locket in my fingers; it was almost as huge as a pocket watch.

I don't remember opening it before. I shook it near my ear listening when I heard a sound.

"What was that?"

"Something."

"Oh..." i trailed off'

"Don't open it. Promise me that."

"I promise."

All i could think about was what was inside but i can't open it. I had some kind of lock which i don't have a key to.

"Do you have the key?" i asked him after eating.

"Yes, but" he said, dramatically pausing "I don't know where I kept it."

A/N: Yay! Leave a fricken REVIEWW! Thank you for reading!

Review/Follow/Fave/Suggestions :) Next Chapter is the last one for Part 1!


	10. Chapter 10: If We Ever Meet Again

A/N: Bwahaha no Patty/Ian Convos today, i still need your advice on what title should i use for Part two of this series please. It has to be a cute love song. I was thinking... So easy by Phillip Phillips but that's not really the theme of part two, something like Better than revenge or The Story of us both by Taylor swift. You're gonna love part 2! If you don't, i suck.

Ennnjjjoyyyyy!

**Chapter 10 - If we ever meet again**

_"What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

_Did you come alone? Or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say what's your name? Whatcha thinking?_

_Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this..."_

**Ian POV**

**Near the end of filming the Anomaly.**

It's been weeks since she stayed over - no, it's been weeks since we shared a room together in Wales.

I'm filming The Anomaly, and when I'm not filming, i play my guitar. But most of the time, i play the song that had all my questions for her. And it plays over and over in my head.

_If you're not the one, then why does my sour feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am?_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms..._

_Because I miss you_

_Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

I want her, but she asked for space. I'll give her space. 3 months, just because I love her.

**Patty POV**

**June.**

"Sing!" Mika yelled, we were finally in Los Angeles. Now all we needed to do was; Plan a: Sing to get discovered. Or Plan B: Audition, it's all we ever wanted since college, got famous and sing to millions of people!

"Nope" i said shaking my head "I don't see agent-looking people or manager-looking people. They look like drunken jellies."

Literally, we were at a bar and grill, who in the heck would pick us up and ask us if we wanna be famous? Everyone was drunk and eating and busy. It was Friday anyways.

We stayed until midnight. That's when I saw my favorite actor from the Tudors and the lead singer from the band Iron Weasel of I'm in the band from Disney Channel with his family.

"Jonathan Rhys Meyers and Steve Valentine are in the building ladies and gentle germs." i told them.

"Impossible." Jeremy's jaw dropped when he saw them both.

"Possible. I mean, this _is _California."

"Holy shit..." Mika trailed off.

"You guys have to sing." Reem said, "It's the only way they will notice you."

Without a word, Jeremy, Erik, Ronnie, Stevie, Margherita, Mika and I got out of our chairs and left Reem alone with her well done stake.

"Excuse me." Erik told a waitress.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked.

"I and my friends are in a band together and we wanted to sing a cover on stage when they're done if that's all right." he told her pointing at the dudes who are on stage.

"Yeah sure." she started walking away.

"Thank you."

"What are we gonna sing, leader?" he asks me.

"I don't know" i shrugged "Made in the USA? Without the Love? Someone like you? Clarity? Daydream?"

"Daydream" Mika said excitedly along with the others saying

"Made in the USA"

"Without the Love"

"How about Two Pieces." Stevie said "Also from the DEMI album, you love that song. Plus, it's easy to sing."

"Alright then."

The waiter came back and asked "How many songs are you guys gonna sing?"

I interrupted Erik before he could speak "Seven" the waitress wrote down the number and my band looked at me confusingly.

"Title please?" she asked.

"Made in the USA, Without the Love, and Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove, Two Pieces, and Crazier and slow dancing in a burning room and just give me a reason by Pink." she nodded then walked to the other waiter.

"Crazier by Taylor Swift and slow dancing in a burning room by John Mayer? Pink?" Mika asks me "You're nuts." We laugh as we head the stage.

After singing five songs, we decided to make Two Pieces last since we got the audience's attention, including Jonathan and Steve when we sang Made in the USA as our third song, but they noticed us in the second one when we sang John Mayer's song.

By the time we sang out sixth song, we got Jonathan and Steve's full attention, they're sitting in the bar talking and drinking. Talking about us hopefully.

Before I started Ronnie whispered in my ear. "Paul's here with Joe, Dan, Mike, Steve, Nate and Matt."

"No Ian?" I whispered scared.

"Nope."

"Let's start then." he nodded at me then our band mates.

_"Do you come here much?_

_I gotta see your face some more_

_Oh, cause, baby, I..."_

**Present day.**

"If you all don't mind," i said to the mic "I'm gonna close my eyes, think of my ex boyfriend who was my childhood best friend, the love of my life and my everything. He's not mine anymore, he's a single lad, walking the earth, butt naked." they laughed

"But, i still love him" i continued, "No matter what. This song is for him. So, Ian, if you're watching this... enjoy it while it lasts, 'cause once you're back in my room, you might not leave." they laughed and cheered "And if I cry, I'm remembering everything and lemme tell ya, i proud I'm here today instead of cleaning his underwear." i joked teasingly hoping Paul and Mike got that as they took a video while in their VIP seats.

Erik and Stevie laughed so loudly that the crowd laughed along with them when Erik fell from his chair near the drums.

"But you know, no matter how much it seems like I hate him, I love him deep inside, that'll never stop. I'll love him even if he marries another girl and I'll let him go because I loved him." I looked over at Paul, Torrey, Matt, Mike, Steve, Joe, Dan, Rachael, Kat, Candice and Joe King, they nodded at me and clapped along with the crowd, everyone knew how my love life was, so everyone understood me.

"And that's why, this cover is dedicated to the one who owned my heart, fed it to the sharks and i still love him even though he did that. Ian, this is for you.

"Ready?!" the crowd cheered and I just grinned and closed my eyes and the noise quieted down.

I held the neck of my electric guitar which was strapped behind me, the guitar facing my band, i tapped the fret board and strings 3 times, and that's when it started.

When Erik started the drums, I started singing with Mika as she played the keyboards Marge on the acoustic guitar. I closed my eyes as I started to sing with a smirk in my face.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

_There's a girl in the window, tears rolling down her face_

My mind flashed back to the time when Ian stayed outside in a cold rain waiting for me to come out and the way I felt when he was in the hospital; Sad, blaming myself and angry.

_We're only lost children trying to find a friend_

_Trying to find our way back home..._

I repeated the memories of me meeting Ian for the first time that Christmas evening.

I opened my eyes, looked directly at the light, grabbed the neck of my guitar with my left hand and strummed as I sang my heart out to the song. I felt powerful, fierce and fearless. Not the weak little girl i was before when I was with Ian.

In the first place, I am having my concert at the Madison Square Garden at the moment and I'm having the time of my life!

_We don't know where to go_

_So I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me_

_Rained down and rolled away,_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Cause we fit together like, we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart..._

The crowd cheered, i started to feel weak a little

_I know where we could go and never feel let down again_

_We could build sand castles_

_I'll be the queen you'll be my king_

As i repeated the time when we met back to the chorus again, I heard my manager Jonathan and Steve through the earpiece.

"Sweetheart, say hello to your fans at home at Camera 5 in your left."

_Now I could lay my head down and fall asleep_

_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_

_Cause they're right in front of me..._

_There's a boy lost his way, looking for someone to play..._

_We don't know where to go_

_So I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart _

_Cause we fit together right, we fit together right._

_These dark clouds over me _

_Rain down and roll away._

Then it hits me, the last drop of pain, regret and sadness through a few tears that escaped my eyes. I hope this is the last time I'll ever feel this weak.

_We'll never fall apart _

_Cause we fit together like, we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart_

_There's a boy lost his way looking for someone... to blame._

I changed the ending since; he does almost blame everyone, including himself.

**Backstage.**

"Cheers!" we all yelled as we finished up our tour and Paul shook a bottle of champagne and opened the cork making everyone get a shower with sticky champagne.

"Oh no!" I yelled as Daniel opened another one and Nate held me in place.

When the bottle was empty i was standing, laughing, tipsy, and happy and soaking in champagne.

"Well, guess I'm cleaning these tonight aren't I? I asked my PA out loud everyone was laughing at me.

"Fuck yeah, you are!" Reem told me as they threw tissues at my face and everyone made me look like a Mummy.

"Looking good, mummy." my new buddy, Henry, as in Henry Cavill, told me.

"We're you talking to a mother or a mummy."

"Naah, just you." he grinned.

This is the happiness I've always wanted after we released our first movie of The House of Night: Marked and started my singing career, i was free. I'm doing everything I've ever wanted.

"Don't get too drunk we film the next movie tomorrow." he says.

"Yeah, yeah, i get it."

As I lay down on my bed after a long bath, i finally wanted to sleep, Aspen was beside me, nudging the locket that Ian gave me, and I still didn't open it. I want to. But I won't.

I think of Ian and our last day together in Wales. I want him. But I want to surprise him and show him what if done while he hasn't been in my life for the past few months.

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

**Ian POV**

Everybody clapped at each other as finally filmed the last scene of The Anomaly.

It was finally over, and so was Patty's 3 month deal.

I have to find her. I'll rest later.

After a shower and dinner in my apartment, I checked my phone for calls.

One. Paul.

_**We're going to the comic con. Are you sure you could face 'Tiger'?**_

I smirk as i type back.

_**I could, trust me, she left, and she'll act like a puppy. She's gonna crawl on her knees... wait, that sounded wrong.**_

_**Very, but at least she's gonna see what she's missing. I planned something; I'll tell you when I see you in San Diego.**_

_**Alright, well... dude we're gonna be in the same flight i'm gonna be in ATL soon... remember?**_

_**Oh! Right! Sorry, I've been so busy thinking lately.**_

_**Alrighty then! Drink some beer and sleep. You'll feel good tomorrow.**_

_**So I've heard... and tried. See you bro.**_

_**See ya. I have big news to tell ya.**_

I planned on telling him over the phone but seem better to tell him in person.

As I looked out of the window looking at the clouds, I'm on a plain going back to ATL, this season is gonna suck, more me and Nina kisses, probably more sex scenes too. I shudder at the thought.

As I closed my eyes to sleep, i think of all the things I could do when i get Patty back... maybe even marry her, have a family... children. I smile at the thought. I'll get everything I've ever wanted. A family of my own. With Patty.

_I'll never be the same... if we ever meet again._

A/N: Hello! So... now reviews, come on! Show a little love. I'll start with chapter one of Part two. And... I'm also gonna start my Joseph Morgan fanfiction! Yay! Please review...


	11. Chapter 11: Sneak Peek for Part 2

A/N: I am writing this for the second time now. XD *minion-style* Elo! So, im still thinking about whether or not i should put part two in here or not. So, for those who've been reading since chapter one, thank you! (Heart) And I've gotten more than 1000 views! Thank you! And a little heads up, I'm gonna change chapter 1. Because 1. Its corny and awkward, i made a horrible first impression. 2. A lotta people read the first chapter but then, refer to 1. So, im gonna change it.

For the meanwhile... here are loooooong sneak peeks, i wanted to make it short but then, I didn't want you guys to get a giant cliffhanger like how others do because i know the feeling of annoying cliffhangers.

And also, I'm going to post my Joseph Morgan fanfiction! It's called always and forever. That as well will be broken into parts but I have a feeling i did a pretty good job with the first chapter.

Have you guys watched the season 4 bloopers?! Gaaah! I love them. Here are some of my faves:

*stare competition/crickets* JoMo: Pinky swear mate.

*Claire Holt gasping after/while being daggered, stops gasping then smiles at the camera.*

*Nate Buzolic dancing while staked with the white oak stake*

*Ian saying non-sense adorable things in a ridiculous British accent*

*Clare and Daniel making what I call 'whale sounds'.

Steven: "Can you touch me again?"

*David Alpay sits down and stares at an object, creepy.*

*Somebody hits Ian and he groans.*

*Candice Accola dancing, JoMo staring at the crew like he doesnt know who she is* XD

LOL, those are my fave oh i also won't forget Paul Wesley saying "Yes, no, maybe -so." it rhymes! Gah i might keep saying that from now on.

AND! *JoMo and Phoebe Tonkin kissing, then he drops her and he mouths "Shit."*

DUDE! I LOVE YOU JOSEPH MORGAN! Just don't drop me xD, i felt sorry for him at the same time im laughing because he had to do it again and he dropped her, i bet he won't do that if it was Candice. #Just Saying.

ON TO THE SNEAK PEEKS BEFORE I SAY MORE BLABBERS!

(1. What is she doing here?)

"Ian!" the fans the paparazzi, yell at me. This has probably been the most comfortable event through-out the year, don't need to wear anything fancy like a tux, and you get to be just in jeans and a t-shirt. Once my little picture taking is done, i head inside, that's when Paul and Steven greet me.

"Cruella De Vill is here." Paul muttered.

"I know." i told him, "I thought she was wearing a onesie."

Steven snorted as I looked back at Nina. I started to talk about getting married and everything with her a couple of months ago, that's when she said she doesnt want to think about it yet. Then we broke up. Then the couple of days with Patty in Wales happened.

As I looked at the people posing for the camera I wanted to just full of happiness when I saw her, but wait... was she taking pictures for the pops?!

"What the fuck..." I trailed off

"Hmm?" said Paul.

"What the fuck is she doing here Paul?!" i yelled at him but in a hushed tone.

"Um... she... um... she's-" he stammered.

"She's what?!"

"She's a singer and actress." he said finally.

"WHAT?!" I asked angrily "You never told me that. Is this a joke to you?!"

"Dude," Steven said "A couple of weeks after your week with her she got discovered by Steve Valentine and Jonathan Rhys Meyers, who are also her managers."

"Are you fucking shitting me?!"

"Nope." he said "Paul and I went to her concert actually.

I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Shit."

I felt her before she even opened her mouth and I turned around, she looked stunning. She was wearing a dress that was until her knees and stilettos, she was sex in heels. I almost turned hard when she said. "Drool much, Somerhalder?"

Since when in the fucking hell did she call me under last name basis?

"You look rather fetching." i told her dryly "Who wouldn't drool? Besides, shouldn't you be at home or at the bookstore." I smiled sweetly.

"Shouldn't you be fucking that Brazilian model or Alexis Knapp" she smiled, "Or maybe whip little brown hair little girls and make them beg for your cock, in your own Red room of pain and pleasure."

_Aw shit!_ Didn't see that one coming. I was about to talk back at her when that dude from Man of Steel of some movie with that title came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist and asked "Ready to go?". Hmm... The dude does speak, British dude.

"Yes, let's go." she told him "See you guys inside." she gave Paul and Steven a kind look and gave me a death glare.

This has got to be the worst Teen Choice Awards year I've attended.

(2. Prove or Proof... anyway you want it.)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she exclaimed as her 'date' drove away and once we were inside her apartment.

"What?" i asked giving nothing away?

"You ruined my perfect date!" she exclaimed

I stepped closer, nearer, invading her private space and said in a low voice "Honey, you and I both know that I could make a better date than a restaurant, candles a lot of people and nothing but stake."

She snorted "Yeah, right. Might I remind you, when we were younger our dates were a walk in a park with Aspen not a restaurant! You're the one wearing skirts in that relationship!" she hissed in a low voice.

"For your information, at least I kissed you in the end of the date."

"What does that even have to do with this?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Why should I?"

"Tell me why the hell you would ruin my date and my perfect start in a new relationship. Tell me why!"

"Because I still love you!" I blurted out, pissed. "That might be a shit reason for you, but that means a lot to me! I loved you before, I still love you now, and I'll never stop loving you!" I told her through gritted teeth. This was pissing me off. She was mine, and she'll always be mine. I could see it in her eyes that she still loved me but she wasn't sure and she's sad, alone, and she doesn't want to be alone and lonely.

"Yes, I'm jealous that you went out on a date with Henry Cavill on the day which was supposed to be our 15th anniversary!" her eyes softened. So she didn't forget after all. She knew it was our supposed to be anniversary but she chose to pretend to forget instead.

"15 years, Patty." I told her "15! Almost 20 years, we could've been married-"

"And there you go again," she cut me off "Jumping into conclusions, regrets, the what if's, the it should've been's. If you did love me, you would've given it all up for me and finished high school, graduated, went to college, lived in a house with me, but you didn't! You chose to go to New York, don't get me wrong I'd do the same this but you wanna know the irritating part of you leaving?" she asked but she didn't wait for me to answer "You never called. You never called on my birthday, you never asked anyone to tell me that you said hi or that you're gonna come home and we're gonna spend our anniversary together. No. You. Did. Not. Instead, you're kissing another girl on TV and might I add, dating."

"I might be kissing her or any other girl, but trust me. It's you on my mind."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book. You're bullshitting me."

"What the fuck will I do to make you realize that I'm still falling in love with you and that I never stopped?!" I yelled at her.

"What will you do?" she asked me "What you will do is walk out that door, forget about me, forget about our life together, forget about every single shit that happened when we were together and move on. I've had enough baggage in my life and I don't want you in my life."

"You can't make me do anything that I'm not willing to-"

"You wanted to do something, get out." she said "Go back to that Nina-bitch that you always loved and wanted to marry, I'm suuuure she'll be back on her knees."

"Don't you talk about her like that-"

"See, you still love her."

"I don't love her." I told her carefully, like I'm talking to a two year old. I stepped closed our faces almost touching "I'm in love with you. And I'm willing to prove it and show you as well."

"You wanna prove it? Prove it. Prove to me that I'm still the once you love by leave me alone."

"And if I don't?"

"Cops will be here in any minute." she said confidently "And I could start my life with Cavill."

"Honey, he's a player. We both know he's only after your panties to find out if you're as tight as a glove for him."

Before I could register anything that's happening, I felt pain across my cheek and it hurt so badly like I've just been punched. She slapped me across the face with all of her emotions, her feelings for me. All at once.

"Get out of my apartment." she snarled. I took a good look at her face, she was crying. I hurt her, real bad.

"I'm sorry-" I started

"That's what you think isn't it?!" she asked her voice cracking up "You think I'll throw myself at any other guy just for that one thing. I'm not a slut, Ian. And I'm definitely not stupid. Guess what i see in you now?" she asked crying more "I see a man desperate to get his ex girlfriend back, 15 years and still didn't move on, you're like a child. Grow up. Now get out of my apartment. I don't wanna you in my life again."

I was about to say something as i opened my mouth but then realized it was a bad idea and walked out of her apartment looking at the ground. Ashamed. Sad. Foolish. Lonely. In love but hurt.

I don't know if I should let her go or get her back and keep trying. I should be in her bed by now. Having a little 'make-up sex', but I ended up in a bar, but dialing newly divorced Paul.

...

"Get her back, start fresh with her. " he said "it might work."

"It might, but once I get her back, I want something that will mark her as mine."

"You want to marry her."

"After Fifty Shades."

"After Fifty Shades." he agreed "So you'll have no problem on whoever they choose?"

"No problem, the movie is for the fans and lovers of fifty, it's for them, not me."

He shrugged "Alright." He was hiding something, that's the same tone he used a couple of days before he told me that he and Torrey filed a divorce. I wonder what he's hiding.

A/N: THAT'S IT! Tell meh if you likie. Thank you for reading! Part two will take a while, maybe... December or Feb 2014? :)

**** My Joseph Morgan fanfiction is in my profile. Check it out!


End file.
